Philia
by Fungi Malviajado
Summary: PHILIA del latín AMOR.Seleccion de one-shoots de amor y desamor basadas en canciones tanto en inglés como en español."Ama hasta que te duela.Si te duele es buena señal" - Madre Teresa de Calcuta.Rate: K-T
1. Deseo De Cosas Imposibles

_"Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco, sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos, le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón, haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración"-_Deseo de Cosas Imposibles, La oreja de Van Gogh, Lo que te conte mientras te hacias la dormida.

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

En lo alto de la terraza de las mansión Malfoy, el viento corría frío y pesado, los árboles alrededor susurraban alegres al paso del viento, había una armoniosa paz natural, un hombre se encontraba recargado de espalda en el barandal barroco con la cabeza en alto dejando que el viento secara su silenciosas lagrimas.

Nadie podría imaginarse que adentro de aquella vieja mansión se había desgarrado el silencio con filosas verdades.

Un rubio, alto y definido corría por el recibidor de su casa, llevaba los puños apretados y la mente perdida en lo que horas atrás había vivido.

Ya se encontraba enfrente de las escaleras cuando la pesada puerta se abrió de golpe, él había subido ya dos gradas y lentamente se volvía, _"Para que reaccionar ante el peligro si ya todo da igual" _pensó, no tomo su varita, solo quedo viendo el pasillo donde la luz solar de las cinco de la tarde entraba haciendo que pareciera el camino al cielo, el joven hizo una visera con su mano derecha y fijo la vista en la persona que se encontraba en el umbral, su corazón dio un vuelco para latir descontroladamente.

La silueta de la persona era delgada y afilada, algo menuda, pero fuerte y de pose definida, tenía una cabellera abundante y despeinada, era una mujer.

Ella al ver al joven parado en las escaleras sonrió y dio tres pasos, el joven subió dos escalones más haciendo que la mujer se detuviera y lo mirara suplicante, el se quedo quieta como dándole a entender que permanecería ahí.

-Draco, yo…- dijo la joven mientras se apretaba el estomago, corrió hacia al chico.

El joven estaba rígido y con la expresión muerta, le dedicaba a la joven la mirada más fría y brillante que jamás había dedicado a alguien, la joven al llegar a él le rodeo con los brazos y lo estrecho.

La mirada del joven fue cambiando, al principio solo había estado mirando a la nada, con su fría y dura mirada, ahora se le oscurecía y brillaba más, como pudo zafó sus brazos delicadamente sin deshacer el abrazo de la joven y le rodeo los hombros y poso su mentón en la cabeza de ella y respiro el olor limpio que sus cabellos emanaban.

La joven se separo de él y dijo:

-Lo siento tanto…-

-No hables…- interrumpió Draco estrechándola más.

-Tengo que, antes no me dejaste explicarme- él la soltó de inmediato, _"No ha cambiado de opinión"_ pensó Draco.- ¡Draco yo te amo!, no tienes idea de cuánto, te seguiría a donde quiera que fueras, estaría contigo a tu lado donde sea, estaría contigo hasta morir, como Julieta… pero nunca seriamos como Elizabeth Benett y Darcy- la joven cayo, para dejar resbalar una lagrima y después miro al piso, no podía ver el rostro descompuesto de Draco que tenía una mezcla de odio y dolor, después de cinco segundos que para la joven fueron una eternidad, Draco hablo:

-Hermione ¿Qué ganas con venir a decirme que me amas, si tu respuesta va a ser la misma?... ¿Por qué no has cambiado de de parecer verdad?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza, dejando resbalar más lagrimas que terminaban en el piso -¡Hipócrita!- exclamo Draco al ver la respuesta.

Él impotente corrió escalones arriba hasta llegar a la terraza de la mansión con Hermione pisándole los talones, el viento soplaba fuerte y hacia que los árboles alrededor susurraran alegres, Hermione sujeto su capa, Draco solo se detuvo a la mitad de la terraza dándole la espalda a Hermione.

-¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto con los ojos tristes y húmedos, el labio inferior le temblaba.

-Acabas de decirme una sarta de cosas sobre que siempre estarías conmigo a mi lado y quiero preguntarte ¿Cómo? si tu respuesta seguirá siendo ¡No!- respondió Draco que continuaba dándole la espalda a Hermione.

-No podemos estar juntos ¿Qué no lo entiendes?-

Draco se voltio de golpe y respondió:

-Nadie te lo impide… no se atrevería… no son capaces… primero los matarías ¿No?-

-¡No!, jamás se atreverían y sí así fuera al final lo entenderían, Draco no son ellos… soy yo… eres tú- dijo Hermione acercándose un poquito más.

-¿Qué hay conmigo? si aceptas a elfos domésticos y a dos imbéciles, alguien como yo no es problema-

-Has torturado gente, matado inocentes y agredido a miles… amo a alguien tan… tan… tan…-

-¿Tan qué? ¡Vamos dilo! No puede ser peor que negarme tu amor-

-Repugnante- Hermione volvió a callar para dejar caer un torrente de lágrimas, Draco solo dio dos pasos más hacia delante pero Hermione lo alcanzo y tomo la mano de este y le sujeto la muñeca, él se soltó inmediatamente, pero no avanzo más – Draco yo… yo no lo digo de la manera para… herirte… me duele demasiado decirte esto sabiendo que… que eres una víctima de las circunstancias, tú no serias quien eres… esa persona tan cruel…- Draco la interrumpió.

-Entonces si sabes, ¿Por qué te repugno? ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo?... ¿Acaso Potter o Weasley son mejores?-

-¡¿Por qué siempre los metes en todo Draco?!... ¡Son nuestras elecciones las que nos hacen diferentes!... ¡Mejores personas!-

-¿Y crees que es muy fácil decidir correctamente cuando estas siendo amenazado por el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos? ¿Crees que ver a toda tu familia siendo el chiste de imbéciles te hace elegir correctamente?-

-¡Al final lo que importa es la verdad!-

-¡Al diablo la verdad Granger! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué no has visto suficientes muertes para seguir creyendo eso?-

-Murieron por la verdad, aparte tuviste la oportunidad de elegir y elegir correctamente ¡No me mientas!-

-¡No la tuve!-

-¡Sí, si la tuviste!- grito Hermione llena de coraje, camino acortando la distancia hasta estar a centímetros separada de Draco – Antes de que… antes de que… antes de que intentaras matar… matar a Dumblendore… él te dio la opción de no matarlo… cuidaría de ti y de tu familia… y tomaste la opción incorrecta…-

-No se si sabias que Snape había hecho un juramento inquebrantable… Hermione también apreciaba a Snape-

-No solo eso te motivaba también querías ser el favorito de Voldemort, porque aun tenias esas ideas estúpidas aunque él solo te usara como su títere- Hermione intento mirar a los ojos a Draco pero este bajo la mirada – Me duele más a mí que a ti todo esto, porque a pesar de que se que te amo tengo que negarme… estoy haciéndole una… llave de yudo a mi pobre corazón… haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración- Hermione volvió a callar y el silencio reino por un largo minuto.

-No tengo nada que añadir Granger, ha ganado la razón al corazón, sería como mentirme si me permito creerte, pero ten en cuenta que en silencio pensare en ti-

-No he dicho que nunca estaré contigo, solo quiero que pagues por todo lo que has hecho, quiero que estés bien…-

-¡Estoy bien!, he aprendido la lección- dijo Draco abriendo los brazos con las palmas de las manos abiertas.

-Tienes que vivirlo Draco, si no volverás a caer, debes aprender, mientras yo me resignare a amarte en silencio-

-¿Y si te encuentras a alguien más?-

-Jamás me enamorare de alguien más, aunque otro me acompañe, pase lo que pase, en silencio te querré tan solo a ti, _amor mío_, pero jamás los amare- dicho esto se acerco hasta posar un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda de Draco.

-A cualquiera lo llamaras así-

-Prometo llamarle _"amor mío"_ al primero que no me haga daño-

-¿Te he hecho daño?-

-Solo una vez, pero eras un niño y yo una niña, ahora no tiene importancia- Hermione beso su otra mejilla, él la tomo de las muñecas suavemente pero ella decidió entrelazar sus dedos con los de él – Te esperare, encenderé en secreto una vela no sea que por si acaso un golpe de suerte quiera que te vuelva a ver-

-Suena a que no estarás aquí cuando cumpla mi condena- Hermione atrapo los labios de Draco al término de la palabra, se besaron tranquilamente disfrutando el sabor de sus labios, habían desecho la unión con las manos ahora las manos de Draco estaban a cada lado del rostro de Hermione y las manos de esta estaban a los lados de la de él, poco a poco la pasión los fue envolviendo hasta que ambos se disfrutaban ampliamente pues las manos de Hermione pasaron de estar en el rostro de Draco para posarse una alrededor del cuello y la otra en el hombro de él mientras se sostenía en las puntas de sus pies, Draco la tenia atrapada por la cintura pero eso no podría durar eternamente, Hermione nuevamente se separo.

-Quédate esta noche- dijo con urgencia Draco mientras volvía a tomarla entre sus brazos.

-No, no puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Marcho mañana en búsqueda de mis padres aparte… necesito volver a empezar-

-Empezaremos juntos, tú me amas, yo te amo…-

-Si lo sé y espero que siempre lo sepas, pero debo poner todo en orden, recuperar mi vida, y tú harás lo mismo-

-Como si ir a Azkaban va ser un viaje de placer para encontrarme a mí mismo-

-Te hará bien y al final estaremos juntos-

-Deseo que jamás hubiera pasado esto, hubiéramos estado juntos desde hace tanto tiempo…-

-Pero no tendría la misma magia… Draco recuerda siempre habrán Deseos de Cosas Imposibles, en silencio te querré, en silencio te amaré, en silencio pensare tan solo en ti- dicho esto Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás y desapareció envuelta en el viento.

Draco solo se quedo viendo el vacio y poco a poco camino hasta recargarse en el barandal de la terraza y dejando resbalar varias lágrimas mientras el viento las secaban.

* * *

HEYHEY!

Bueno esto sera un proyectito de one-shoots, sobre historias de amor o desamor basadas en canciones ya sean en ingles o español, lo mas probables qe todas sean de Draco y Hermione pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que no...

Espero les gusten, este es el primero, basada en la cancion _DESEO DE COSAS IMPOSIBLES_, de verdad espero sea de su gusto...

Saludos, y nos seguimos viendo en **_CADA QUIEN SU PIEZA_**, también me gustaria qe visitaran _**BE YOURSELF, SE TU MISMO**_...

Dejen reviews!, es necesaria su opinion para saber si continuo cn este proyectito ;)...

Cuidense,

besos!

bye!

ATTE.:

**_Fungi Malviajado!!*_**


	2. If I Fell

_"If I fell in love with you do you promise to be true and help me understand, 'cos I've been in love before and I found the love was more than just holding hands"- "If I Fell", The Beatles, "A hard day's night" album, 1964._

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

**_*Todas las referencias usadas en esta historia tienen el nombre de sus verdaderos dueños, nada de eso me permanece._**

**_*If I Fell,The Beatles, "A hard day's night" album, 1964._**

* * *

Una mujer caminaba ansiosa cerca del recibidor de su casa esperando a que el correo llegara, no era la primera vez que Hermione Granger se levantaba con unas ansias locas por recibir el correo, pero hacia un mes que todos había empezado.

Por la ventana de la cocina entro una lechuza marrón con motas negras, Hermione dio un gritito de alegría y corrió a recibirla, él siempre la sorprendía, a veces alguien tocaba a su puerta y cuando abría nadie se encontraba pero siempre encontraría una nueva pista. La ultima vez llego por correo muggle, y ahora por una lechuza.

Cuando por fin el ave fue liberada de su encargo salió de nuevo al vuelo.

Hermione con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre pálido y como por arte de magia este exploto y se convirtió en una mariposa de alas azules y brillantes, esta misma escribió en el aire:

"_**París"**_

Hermione aun maravillada por la mariposa no entendía lo que esta había dibujado en el aire, la bella mariposa llamo su atención posándose primero en su nariz y justo cuando Hermione iba a tocarla la mariposa salió volando directo a la palabra, esta vez Hermione la siguió con la mirada, al leer el rostro se le ilumino.

-¿Quiere que vaya a Francia, París?-

La mariposa que volaba alegre alrededor de la palabra paso encima de esta que se borro y formo una nueva:

"_**Si"**_

-Pero ¿Cuándo?-

La mariposa hizo el mismo procedimiento y formo otra palabra nueva:

"_**Hoy"**_

De repente la mariposa se poso en la mesa y se transformo de nuevo en la carta en medio de un pequeño _¡Puff!,_ ahora Hermione saco una nota y un boleto de tren.

"_-__El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... _

_demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen.... _

_demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren.... _

_demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran... _

_pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno- Henry Van Dyke._

_Te mando un billete de tren para las tres de la tarde de hoy, _

_el momento ha llegado, el juego a terminado, no aguardo la hora de _

_que por fin tus ojos cafés miren atreves de los míos y por fin se _

_rompa la barrera que nos ha dividido."_

Hermione podía sentir su corazón latir en sus oído tenía el pulso a más de 100 pulsaciones por minuto, _"Por fin voy a conocerlo, por fin veré su bello rostro, por fin estaremos juntos" _pensó Hermione.

Hermione corrió a su habitación con la nota y el billete de tren, escribió notas rápidas para Harry, Ron y Ernie, explicando que no podría ir a trabajar.

Por tantos nervios Hermione empezó a guarda de todo en su bolsa, lo primero que guardo fueron las pistas anteriores, después cogió su cartera y la aventó al fondo de la bolsa, también tomo su cepillo de dientes y de cabello, su neceser, crema, perfume, etc… al final termino llevando un "pequeño" _kitt _de cosas para viaje.

"_Que útil es este hechizo expandidor"_ pensó.

Se metió a bañar y al salir pensó en vestirse muy elegante, pero se dio cuenta que daría una impresión equivocada, al final se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa azul sencilla, tomo una bufanda que combinara y se calzo unas botas, procuro vestirse lo más lento posible y sirvió de algo, pues estaba algo torpe por los nervios, cepillo su cabello y decidió dejarlo suelto.

Con esto había matado dos horas, decidió comer algo, pero simplemente el estomago se le revolvía por los nervios, así que tomo un vaso de jugo de _Arándano_.

Sabía que si seguía en su casa se volvería loca, así que tomo sus cosas: la bolsa, un sweater y su gabardina, y salió de ahí.

Anduvo cerca de la estación King Cross, entrando en tiendas y entreteniéndose en las librerías, al final solo compro una revista muggle sobre datos curiosos. Faltaban dos horas para que el tren saliera, así que se acerco un poco más a la estación.

Ya en la calle un olor de salchichas invadió el aire, provenía de una pequeña cafetería del otro lado de la calle, el apetito de Hermione se despertó haciendo que ella cruzara y pidiera una orden de salchichas fritas con pan de ajo y un té frío.

Por fin, Hermione por fin se encontraba sentada sola en el compartimiento del tren, que de hecho era primera clase. El tren llevaba media hora de viaje y Hermione ya no podía seguir pretendiendo que leía la revista que había comprado o que miraba el paisaje, resignada y motivada por la emoción de por fin saber quién era su admirador secreto, saco todas las pistas anteriores: Un libro de pasta dura forrado en piel de dragón negro, un boleto para el teatro usado, cartas con poemas, un CD con canciones muy lindas, rosas que nunca se marchitaban y un cofre de mármol verde que dentro tenía unos deliciosos chocolates rellenos de vino.

Hermione recordó como la primera pista llego a su oficina: Ella estaba justo en ese momento platicando con Ernie sobre lo acontecido en una reunión con el comité, cuando dos lechuzas entraron a la oficina cargando un paquete, al ver a Hermione estas dejaron caer el paquete en el escritorio de Ernie, el paquete tenia escrito encima el nombre de ella, Hermione tomo el paquete y lo abrió, era un libro de pasta dura forrado en piel de Dragón negra, tenía un broche que impedía que Hermione abriera el libro, Ernie lo intento también y no pudo, probaron con las varitas y tampoco, llamaron a una auror y tampoco pudo, aunque les dejo claro que no era magia negra, sino solo un sortilegio para que solo la persona indicada pudiera abrirlo. Después de varios intentos Hermione se lo llevo a su casa, ya ahí intento de nuevo con todo, ya agotada decidió mejor curiosear su pasta y esa piel tan exquisita, se detuvo en el broche dorado que seguro era oro puro lo acaricio y después paso su uña para comprobar si de verdad era oro pero por arte de magia se escucho un ligero _"Clic" _y Hermione pudo abrir el libro, Hermione encontró en la primera hoja una anotación en tinta verde con una caligrafía impecable de la persona que le mandaba el libro:

"_Es nuestra historia, si al final me aceptas,_

_no te diré quien soy porque acaba de empezar _

_el juego, quiero que me conozcas por medio de_

_detalles, no por mi persona, porque tal vez eso_

_te decepcione, no te hare daño, no temas en recibir_

_mis pistas, esta es la primera,_

_espero te enamores de mi, como yo siempre lo he estado_

_de ti,_

_Tuyo Siempre."_

El libro era _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ de _Jane Austen_, Hermione llego a pensar que su admirador secreto era muggle pero lo descarto al acordarse de que el libro llego vía lechuza.

Hermione leyó el libro esa misma noche, quedo fascinada, era una historia de amor donde los personajes se dejaban llevar por las primeras impresiones y hacían cosas que dañaban al otro pero al final dejaban ver lo que de verdad sentían el uno por el otro, que cada uno se amaba por ser como eran, orgullosos y pre juiciosos.

La segunda pista llego una semana después sobre su escritorio, era una docena de rosas rojas que nunca morían, con una pequeña nota escrita en tinta verde esmeralda como la anterior:

"_La primera rosa roja te la envió por la temporada,_

_La segunda rosa roja te la envió sin razón,_

_La tercera rosa roja te la envío por salud y felicidad,_

_La cuarta rosa roja te la envío para que obtengas una vida abundante,_

_La quinta rosa roja te la envío para que obtengas más amigos,_

_La sexta rosa roja te la envío para que guíes a través de una vida saludable,_

_La séptima rosa roja te la envío para que reses que nunca te canses,_

_La octava rosa roja te la envío para darte todos tus deseos,_

_La novena rosa roja te la envío por tu felicidad en el amor,_

_La decima rosa roja te la envío deseando ser tu tortolo,_

_La onceava rosa roja te la envío para prender el fuego y la pasión,_

_La doceava rosa roja te la envío deseando ser tu ilusión y deseo._

_-Barry A. Lainer-_

_Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que hayas_

_disfrutado el libro, me imagino que si, un día me perdí_

_en Londres y acudí a una librería Muggle donde me encontré_

_ese libro que tuve que comprarlo porque me encanto, después_

_me entere que la autora era un gran escritora Muggle, ese día_

_comprobé muchas cosas, y llegue a la conclusión de que es nuestra_

_historia, claro siempre y cuando tú quieras, pero de eso te darás cuenta_

_al final o hasta el momento que sepas quien soy…_

_Hermione Jane Granger, vives en mis pensamientos siempre y acompañas_

_mis sueños ahuyentando a los demonios de mi pasado…_

_Tuyo siempre."_

La tercera pista llego casi tres semanas después, ella se había olvidado de esperar pues en el Ministerio había sucedido un pequeño percance en el Departamento de Aurores y justo tres días después apareció una nueva pista.

Al entrar a su oficina la melodía de una canción la invadió por completo, encima de su escritorio había un fonógrafo con un CD de vinil, a Hermione eso se le hizo más romántico que la docena de rosas, el CD tenía cinco canciones de una banda británica muggle, _The Beatles_, su padre era un gran fan y por consiguiente ella, Hermione estaba totalmente sorprendida de que alguien en el mundo mágico supiera, aparte de Harry y Ron, Hermione se acerco a su escritorio y tomo la nota que se encontraba a lado del fonógrafo:

"_Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_and please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide _

_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your h__and _

_-The Beatles-_

_Sé que te gusta mucho esta banda muggle_

_y descubrí que me identifico mucho con sus_

_canciones, te grabe este CD con las cinco_

_canciones que me gustan, espero entre estas_

_se encuentre alguna tuya,_

_Tuyo siempre."_

Hermione escucho alegre las cinco canciones, repitió cinco veces el CD, las dos últimas ocasiones lo hizo bailando y cantando con la voz a cuello, claro no sin antes aplicar un Muffliato a su oficina.

Otra vez el tiempo se alentó y Hermione sentía que habían pasado meses desde la última pista, hasta ese día habían rondado varios nombres en su mente y los había clasificado como los _posibles _y los _imposibles_, en la lista de los posibles se encontraban:

_Ernie Mcmillan_

_Cormac McLaggen_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Ron Weasley_

Y en la lista de los imposibles cabían dos nombres uno de ellos no podía ser porque sabía perfectamente que estaba loca.

Pasaron otras dos semanas y Hermione ya no tenía nervios ni paciencia, esperaba el correo o sorpresas a cada instante, así estuvo hasta la siguiente pista que llego una semana y media después, un jueves.

Hermione se encontraba desayunando en su casa cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, cuando abrió no encontró a nadie, pero sin querer volteo a ver su puerta y en ella encontró pegado un sobre, Hermione lo despego.

Ya sentada y con el corazón a pulso abrió con manos temblorosas el sobre, traía un boleto para el teatro y otra nota, con la misma tinta verde esmeralda:

"_Amor mío,_

_Deseo que vayas a ver esta obra de teatro,_

_es mi favorita, espero la entiendas y me comprendas,_

_¿Te gusto el CD?, espero que sí,_

_te veo ahí, aunque aun no será nuestra presentación,_

_te adoro,_

_Tuyo siempre."_

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el teatro en primera fila esperando que la obra _"Metamorfosis"_ de _Franz Kafka_ iniciara, mientras tanto observaba a su alrededor y reconoció varias caras conocidas, el telón subió y el actor apareció en cámara negra.

Hermione disfruto el monologo, aunque hubo momentos que intento comprender la agonía del personaje pero nada más no lo comprendió, al salir se encontró con varias personas con las que platico por momentos, cuando se dirigía a la entrada principal para salir, se encontró a Draco Malfoy que desde hacía mucho no lo veía aunque trabajara en el mismo departamento que Harry, él al verla solo le sonrió y desapareció entre la multitud que paso en ese instante, Hermione quedo sorprendida pero no le dio importancia.

Ahora mientras recordaba, Hermione destapo el pequeño cofre de mármol verde y tomo un chocolate, lo disfruto mientras recordaba cómo había llegado esa pista a ella.

Ella había decidido ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla con Ginny a las Tres Escobas, Ginny ya se encontraba al corriente de toda la situación acerca del Admirador Secreto, Ginny suspiraba con cada detalle que este tenía con Hermione y discutían siempre quien podría ser, estaban en medio de una gran discusión sobre el susodicho cuando la señora Rosmerta se acerco a ellas llevando un paquete en las manos.

-¿Hermione Granger?- pregunto.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo este paquete para usted- dijo la señora Rosmerta mientras le entregaba el paquete a Hermione, esta lo tomo y miro nerviosa a Ginny.

-¿Sabe quien lo trajo?- pregunto Ginny.

-Lo trajo un niño- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y regreso a ponerse detrás de la barra.

Hermione lo abrió nerviosa y descubrió el pequeño cofre de mármol verde, al abrirlo se encontró con una docena de chocolates, tomo uno y lo probo, estaba deliciosos rellenos de vino, le ofreció uno a Ginny pero esta los rechazo, no sin antes avisarle a Hermione que tenía una nota:

"_Querida Hermione,_

_espero antes que nada que te encuentres_

_muy bien, yo se que sí, ¿Te gusto la obra?,_

_eso espero, yo la disfrute, pero me hubiese_

_gustado estar a tu lado pero me conforme con_

_verte de lejos, te veías hermosa._

_No sé si te gusten los chocolates, a todas las mujeres_

_les gustan, pero tú no eres como cualquier mujer,_

_espero que sí te gusten._

_Tuyo siempre."_

La voz de una mujer interrumpió las cavilaciones de Hermione, la señorita anunciaba que faltaban dos estaciones para llegar a París, Hermione guardo el cofre y leyó otra carta, era un poema:

"_Los amorosos callan.  
El amor es el silencio más fino,  
el más tembloroso, el más insoportable.  
Los amorosos buscan,  
los amorosos son los que abandonan,  
son los que cambian, los que olvidan.  
Su corazón les dice que nunca han de encontrar,  
no encuentran, buscan…_

_Los amorosos son la hidra del cuento.  
Tienen serpientes en lugar de brazos.  
Las venas del cuello se les hinchan  
también como serpientes para asfixiarlos.  
Los amorosos no pueden dormir  
porque si se duermen se los comen los gusanos…_

_Los amorosos salen de sus cuevas  
temblorosos, hambrientos,  
a cazar fantasmas.  
Se ríen de las gentes que lo saben todo,  
de las que aman a perpetuidad, verídicamente,  
de las que creen en el amor como en una lámpara de inagotable aceite…_

_-Jaime Sabines-_

_En un libro encontré este poema, te escribí mis partes_

_favoritas espero lo disfrutes así como yo lo hice._

_El momento se acerca ya pronto estaremos juntos…_

_Tuyo siempre."_

Hermione había buscado el poema completo y le encanto era de un poeta Latinoamericano nacido en _México_ en un estado llamado _Chiapas_, siempre que leía el poema la piel se le erizaba, le encantaba el poema.

La pista siguiente había sido la última, el boleto de tren.

Por fin había llegado a París, al bajar se encontró con un joven de unos quince años que llevaba un letrero con el nombre de ella, Hermione se acerco a él, el joven saco una foto y comparo a Hermione con la Hermione de la foto, al darse cuenta de que era la correcta con señas le dijo que le siguiera, ella lo hizo.

Hermione intento hacerle algunas preguntas pero no saco ningún sonido de él, ella supuso que era porque no hablaba Ingles, el chico la condujo a un taxi que ya los esperaba previamente este la condujo a un restaurante cerca de la torre Eiffel.

Al entrar Hermione fue recibida por una señora rechoncha que le trajo el recuerdo de la señora Weasley, la señora guio a Hermione a una mesa en la terraza del restaurante, ya sentada Hermione la señora se acerco y le entrego una bufanda verde con plateado y por señas le dijo que se la pusiera, Hermione se quito la que traía y la guardo, en ese momento su cerebro trabajaba rápido y las ideas que su subconsciente había tenido durante todo este tiempo fueron aflorando después de que intento suprimirlas todo el tiempo.

Hermione comió ligero puesto que no tenía casi apetito, al terminar la señora se acerco a ella y le dio una nota:

"_Creo que en este momento ya tienes una ida demasiado_

_clara de quien soy, si no quieres seguir con esto deja la bufanda_

_en la mesa y toma el boleto de regreso que viene anexo, pero si _

_aun quieres seguir con esto, te espero a las nueve debajo de la torre_

_Eiffel, yo iré por ti."_

Hermione sintió como el corazón le daba vuelco tras vuelco de tanta tensión, miro el reloj del restaurante, eran veinte para las nueve, Hermione se levanto y se acerco a la señora le dio las gracias, salió a la fría noche.

Camino lo más aprisa que pudo, esquivando a los turistas e ignorando la música que le llegaba por todos lados, respiraba jadeante y llenaba sus pulmones con el aire lleno a delicias francesas que se preparaban en los restaurantes aledaños, Hermione sentía las piernas pesadas pero no era por el cansancio sino por los nervios de por fin enfrentar la realidad, sentía que estaba viviendo una pesadilla, aunque sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba viviendo era una fantasía.

Por fin llego al lugar decidido, se llevo las manos a las costillas intentando recobrar el aliento mientras miraba hacia todos lados, a lo lejos distinguió una figura que caminaba directamente hacia ella, era un hombre delgado pero de complexión fuerte y formada, su rostro era delgado y afilado de rasgos finos, tenia los cabellos largos hasta los hombros, mientras más se acercaba mas detalles podía distinguir Hermione, su cabello era rubio, Hermione ya no tenía aliento, el joven sonrió y dejo ver una dentadura blanca y brillante.

Ahora solo estaban a cinco metros de distancia ya se distinguían perfectamente, Hermione sintió que el corazón se le escaba por la boca y eso la hacía sentirse que se ahogaba, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era…

-¿Malfoy?- pregunto, sabía perfectamente que era él, pero su cerebro necesitaba la afirmación para poder procesar la información.

Draco Malfoy venia ataviado en un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa negra por fuera encima llevaba una gabardina negra y una bufanda roja, él le sonrió a Hermione.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Esperabas a alguien más?- pregunto cuando solo un metro los separaba.

-Yo…- Hermione sabía que era él desde que se lo encontró en el teatro pero no quería confiar en su subconsciente –No, a nadie esperaba-

-Entonces estas aquí porque…-

-Porque… ¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Es una broma?-

-No… temía que esto llegarías a pensar… pero no, no estoy bromeando, todo es cierto-

-Esto es demasiado…- Hermione se volvió a tomar las costillas y se doblo un poco, Draco acudió a tomarla de los hombros y a recargar su peso sobre él.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si… pero ¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar Hermione mientras se recobraba y se ponía delante de Draco.

-¿Necesitas que te explique?-

-Yo…-

-Hermione no es necesario que te cuente desde cuándo ni cómo ni porque, te amo en este preciso momento te amo y lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo o el tiempo que me permitas estar contigo-

-Draco… todo esto es… tan… tan irreal… ¿Tu yo? ¿Yo y tú?... ¿Te das cuenta de lo bizarro que es esto?-

-¿Crees que me importa?-

-Supongo que debería-

-Pues no, no me importa, porque justo ahora estas aquí y no estarías aquí si no fuera porque al final te enamoraste de un extraño que no tenia físico, lo amaste por lo que te demostró que era y no por ser quien es, ¿Acaso es necesario el físico Hermione?, ¿No me puedes seguir amando ahora que sabes que soy yo?-

-No…Draco no es eso… es que… Draco…_Si me enamoro de ti me prometes que me serás fiel_, que no me insultaras ni me harás sentir mal, que me cuidaras ¿Me lo prometes?-

-Jamás volveré a destruirte, nunca me atrevería a hacerte daño otra vez, te cuidare como mi vida, aunque mi vida no valga nada a lado de tu amor y de ti- respondió Draco mientras tomaba las manos de Hermione entre las suyas.

-Draco_, me ayudaras a entender por qué alguna vez estuve enamorada pero descubrí que el amor es más que tomarse de las manos_, es entregarse en cuerpo y alma, es sobre pasar las adversidades y estar juntos hasta el final ¿Me ayudaras a entenderlo?-

-Practicaremos todos los días, con pequeños y grandes detalles, siempre, allí estaré contigo amor- dijo Draco mientras le besaba las manos.

-_Si te doy mi corazón debo estar segura desde el principio que me amaras_ más que todas las mujeres que en tu vida han estado-

-No ocupas lugar entre ellas, tú eres única, inigualable, no podrías estar entre ellas, porque tu estas dentro de mí en cualquier lugar de mi cuerpo, mente y alma, ocupas mis sentidos, mi todo-

-_Si confió en ti, por favor, no corras y te escondas_…-

-Jamás lo haría, no estaría aquí, te amo, jamás te dejaría al menos que tú quieras- dijo Draco mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la estrechaba en su pecho, Hermione se mantuvo ahí por unos minutos mientras respiraba el olor que él emanaba, disfrutándolo, después se retiro.

-_Si yo también te amo, por favor no lastimes mi orgullo_, cuando ya no me quieras más házmelo saber pero no juegues conmigo, no me engañes, _porque no podría soportar el dolor y estaría triste si nuestro nuevo amor fuera en vano_-

-No lo hare, porque jamás me atrevería a dejarte- dijo Draco y después le dio un beso en frente- Y no es vano- añadió.

-_Entonces deseo que veas que te amare si tú me amas a mí_, de la misma manera me entregare a ti, _pero si me lastimas no podre soportar el dolor-_

-Yo tampoco podría soportar verte sufrir, pero calla, porque he esperado a hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo…- dicho esto acerco sus labios a los de Hermione y la beso despacio, saboreando cada rose con sus labios, guardando su sabor en la memoria de los sabores en el cerebro y en el corazón, Hermione poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y así poco a poco profundizaron el beso.

Fue ahí justo debajo de la torre Eiffel donde un gran amor empezó, pero todos sabían que ese amor había empezado muchos años atrás en Hogwarts.

* * *

HEYHEY!

Aqui subiendo el segundo _ONE-SHOOT_, basado en una cancion de los Beatles,_**IF I FELL**_, si la bajan o la buscan se los recomiendo en la version de _Evan Rachael Wood_ de la pelicula _**ACROSS THE UNIVERSE**_, me base en esa por lo lenta y melodiosa qe es, pero obvio la de los Beatles es unica aunqe más movida...

Es el primer fic qe escribo donde desbordo miel, espero me haya salido bien, espero su opinion...

En fin los dejo, disfrutenlo, recuerden dejar **REVIEWS** y _RECOMENDAR EL FIC_!

Si les gusta este fic y son fans de los DRAMIONS, les recomiendo mis otros fics **"CADA PIEZA EN SU LUGAR"** y** "SE TU MISMO, BE YOURSELF**"...

Les agradesco su tiempo y preferencia,

SALUDOS,

BESOS!

:]

ATTE.:

**Fungi Malviajado!!***


	3. Undisclosed Desires

_"First there was the one who challenged,all my dreams and all my balance,she could never be as good as you,you could be my unintended,choice to live my life extended,you should be the one I'll always love"-_ "Unintended", Muse, "Showbiz" album, 1998-2000.

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

***UNDISCLOSED DESIRES, PERTENECE A LA MEJOR BANDA ACTUAL DE ROCK ALTERNATIVO, CANCION QUE PODRAN OIR EN SU NUEVO ALBUM THE RESISTANCE : _MUSE_**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba recostada en la cabecera de la cama, desnuda, observa un bello torso marcado de color blanco como la _arena del Caribe_, desnudo, tenía más de una hora que acababa de tener _sexo casual_ con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, _Draco Malfoy_.

Mil veces se había puesto a pensar o más bien recordar como lo conoció, cuando se hicieron amigos (Si se le podía llamar así a la relación que precedió a sus ahora encuentros carnales), cuando se enamoro de él y como se dio cuenta que él no la quería, o al menos no de la manera que ella deseaba.

Siempre le ha seguido en todos sus planes y maldades menores, pero nunca se uniría a los mortífagos por más que él le asegurara que él la amaría como se lo merecía, no, jamás, ella no quería ser parte de la pesadilla más real que jamás ha existido, lo que ellos hacían al unirse era: _Genocidio_.

Una cosa era los privilegios e ideales de los Magos y Brujas ancestrales y otra muy distinta seguir a un demente como lo era _Lord Voldemort_.

Ella siempre oía, callada y atenta todas las ideas y sueños que tenia Draco el día que se uniera a ellos, aunque a veces ella creía que Draco sonaba un poco infantil, pues siempre o la mayoría de sus planes giraba entorno como aniquilar a _Harry Potter_ o por lo menos ponerlo en ridículo. Pero poco a poco, conforme los años pasaron Draco abría los ojos y se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo un idiota al querer ser parte de algo tan tonto y descabellado.

Su familia ya no inspiraba ningún respeto, su padre era el hazme reír de los seguidores de Voldemort era la deshonra de Lord Voldemort.

Pero siempre que se sentía solo, enojado o humillado corría a los brazos de sus amantes o de ella. Pues claro estaba que ella no tenía el mismo significado, sea como sea ella lo oía y le comprendía, aunque jamás digiera nada y solo se entregara en cuerpo y en alma a satisfacer la pena que él sentía en ese momento, las otras no tenían ninguna otra conexión con él, como ella lo tenía, esas otras se engañaban, él las engañaba, pero Draco siempre fue sincero con ella, con Pansy Parkinson.

Draco giro sobre sí mismo en la cama, ahora mostraba su espalda varonil, un lunar de tamaño notable que se ubicaba entre sus omoplatos, Pansy paso su dedo índice izquierdo desde abajo donde terminaba la espalda y las sabanas dejaban al descubierto hasta el comienzo del cuello, demorándose en el lunar, donde dibujo su contorno varias veces.

Pansy volvió a caer en sus cavilaciones, observando el perfil del rostro de Draco, dormía tranquilo, estaba agotado, ahora el imbécil de Voldemort le había encargado algo que lo tenía en tensión, no podía comer, dormía mal, tenía el humor peor que nunca y tenía una tendencia a la depresión. Pero a la vista de todos aquellos que no eran observadores o que simplemente les importaba un bledo lo que él hiciera, no lo percibían y era el Draco de siempre.

_Tú engañas a tus amantes, que tu eres malvado y divino_, esas mujeres con las que pasas algunas noches nunca te han querido, nunca han deseado un beso tuyo con tatas ganas, pero agradezco que juegues con ellas, que no te presten atención, que solo sean noches de placer, que las engañes diciéndoles que lo son todo, que les digas que tu vida es un Edén, que no hay nada mejor que ser un Malfoy y que ellas rían como mujeres tontas, pero a mi Draco Malfoy, sabes que no me puedes engañar, que llevo años interpretando tus silencios, que aunque me haga la tonta sabes que entiendo perfectamente, a ti te gusta que me haga la tonta, la desentendida, porque te da la libertad de no darme explicaciones. Ya quisieran ellas tener nuestras noches, ver como tu cuerpo brilla entre el mío, a veces creo que no es justo por ellas que las utilices pero luego rio porque me doy cuenta que soy única en tu deseo, que aunque compartas nuestras noches me dejes sola en esta alcoba _pero yo sé que tu inocencia es mía. _

Pansy recogió su cabello y lo amarro dejándose arrastrar por el recuerdo de su primera noche con Draco.

Habían bailado casi toda la noche, en el baile de navidad, solo se habían detenido para con otros Slytherins criticar a los integrantes de otras casas, Draco lucia encantado de tener por pareja a la chica más guapa de Slytherin, y sinceramente ese día sintió varias cosas en su interior, un deseo desconocido que se alojaba en su mente, estomago y en… en el sur de su cuerpo. Cada vez que miraba la espalda descubierta de Pansy el calor corría por todo su cuerpo concentrándose entre sus piernas, tenía idea de lo que sucedía, no sería la primera vez, pero sí que era la primera vez que no controlaba nada de aquello, lo que sea que necesitara su cuerpo lo estaba controlando.

Ella se movía de una forma tan sutil y sugerente pegada al cuerpo de él, que su cuerpo lo tomaba como una invitación, Draco pasaba suavemente sus manos en la espalda de esta demorándose en la parte baja, ahora Pansy posaba su cabeza en su hombro pegando sus labios al cuello de él y despacio depositaba un beso, Draco sintió como todo se erizaba hasta lo que mantenía en el sur, no aguanto más y se movió para que Pansy pusiera su rostro delante de él, ella así lo hizo dándole oportunidad a Draco para besar sus labios.

Pansy se llevo dos dedos a los labios recordando cómo fue su primer beso con Draco Malfoy, el preámbulo para después ser dueña de todo su cuerpo.

Draco movió sugerente los labios acelerando el pulso de ambos poco a poco Pansy le dejo el paso libre al interior de su boca y fue ahí donde las manos de Draco vagaban por todo el cuerpo de ella, mientras que Pansy despeinaba ida en el deseo la cabellera rubia.

Jamás se dio cuenta cuando entraron a la habitación de los chicos, solo estaba segura que la casa entera estaba vacía, llegaron a la cama de Draco, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que debían hacer pero torpemente se las ingeniaron. La ropa cayo a los lados de la cama y el deseo crecía a cada segundo que el viento marcaba sobre sus cuerpos desnudos que poco a poco en sudor se bañaban, los minutos pasaban y ambos dejaban escapar el nombre del placer carnal, Draco solo se dejaba llevar por lo que su cerebro primitivo tenía guardado en la memoria, mientras que Pansy solo podía sonreír para sus adentros por saber que era él con quien la inocencia perdía y saber que él con ella lo también así sucedía.

Pansy sonrió con los ojos llenos de brillo, volteo la vista a Draco que seguía durmiendo placido.

_Yo se que has sufrido_, que tienes miedo de amar antes hasta idealizabas a tu familia como un gran ejemplo de lo que los Malfoy son, pero ahora solo tienes miedo y sabes que estás sucio, podrido hasta el tetuano, sabes muy bien que todo el que te quiera y tú quieras sufrirá, lo entiendo, por eso escapemos, o por lo menos déjame quererte, decírtelo, demostrártelo, tú crees que también juego contigo pero estas tan lejos de la realidad.

Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedes ser feliz conmigo y tener todo lo que has querido, _tranquilo, te hare sentir puro, créeme, puedes estar seguro, _que juntos olvidaremos los malos ratos, nunca los mencionaremos, puede que al principio sea difícil, borrar y desechar los tormentos, desintoxiquémoste, deja que te cuide y me preocupe por ti, deja que me quede las noches en vela esperando tu retorno a nuestro lecho, deja que te bese todos los días cuando te vayas.

Pansy acomodo un mechón de cabello que cubría el parpado de Draco, soltó un suspiro y prosiguió declarando su amor en silencio.

Draco, mi querido Draco, yo quiero para ti sueños bellos, con maravillosos por venires, con sonrisas arrogantes y miradas penetrantes, burlarnos del ajeno y disfrutar lo nuestro.

_Yo quiero reconciliar la violencia de tu corazón, Yo quiero reconocer que tu belleza no es solo una máscara, Yo quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado, Yo quiero satisfacer los deseos no revelados de tu corazón._

Es que nunca he entendido si te ciegas o estas ciego o ¿Acaso juegas conmigo? pero si lo haces ¿Por qué no juegas a quererme, a amarme?, tú conoces todos mis pensamientos dedicados a ti, que te amo y no reparo en nada por contigo estar, complacerte en todo, callar, pero por esta vez solo por esta vez _compláceme, enséñame como está hecho, juega conmigo, tu eres el elegido,_ que a ti mi corazón he de dar, pero si juegas, como te dije, juega bien, arriésgame todo, sabes que ganaras mucho, ¿Acaso no soy algo valioso? ¿No estoy a tu altura?, ya te he dicho todo lo que estoy dispuesta a dar y a recibir, no creo que sea injusto, no pido de más, he estado contigo en cada suspiro y la vida estoy dispuesta a dar solo si apuestas por conmigo estar, compláceme, enséñame como está hecho, créeme, tu eres el elegido, que contigo yo aprenderé a amar.

Draco se movió dejando de nuevo su pecho al descubierto pero llevándose un brazo a la frente dejándolo ahí, el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios en descanso rosados.

Pansy lo miro por última vez se levanto de la cama sin despertar a Draco, rápida y silenciosa se coloco la ropa, se acerco a Draco y en los labios un beso le dejo, al cerrar la puerta el chico expreso:

-Pansy-

* * *

heyhey!

Despues de una semana o varios días de no andar x aki, como dijiera mi esposo **EMINEM**:_ Did you miss me?,_ hahaha, ok no... pero el punto es qe ya estoy de vuelta ¿No?...

Bien pasando a lo que nos interesa, este one-shoot fue inspirado por mi cancion favorita del nuevo album de **Muse, The Resistance**, debo hablar de este album por qe es: _MARAVILLOSO_, y no exagero, siempre hay discos de los cuales tenemos como cinco o menos canciones favoritas aunque la banda nos traiga loca, me pasa con _Guns and Roses_, me encantan pero no todas las rolas son mi top, cosa que no me paso cn el nuevo cd de _Muse_ qe transporto a lugares magnificos con sus letras y melodias, es el primer cd de ellos donde tooodas las rolas rockean hahaha bueno me fascinan, este junto con el primero **ABSOLUTION** me tienen enamoradisima de la banda, aunqe de _Absolution_ hay como tres qe no me gustan hahaha, pero en fin, basta de hablar de _Muse_.

En este one shoot, la letra de la cancion no esta en orden tampoco esta completa, pero espero les haya gustado, me di cuenta de qe use como narradora a ella pero por momentos estaba el narrador implicito entonces al final hice una mezcla rara, espero no les moleste o cause confusion o qe se yo... tambien se que es algo corto y que no es un one shoot de DRACO Y HERMIONE, pero siento que todas hemos sido Pansy Parkinson alguna vez, hemos estado enamoradas de alguien que se la vive en otro planeta o que simplemente es inancansable, bueno a nuestro punto de vista no, pero esos "alguienes" se creen así.

Tormenta Oscura una lectora muy linda que siempre me comenta sus puntos de vista me señalo creyendo que la inspiracion venia por algo relacionado, en cuanto al amor le dije qe no, hahaha, por desgracia no puedo hablar sobre alguna experiencia como la qe vivio Hermione en el pasado one- shoot, pero en el de hoy me proyecte un poco, porqe sinceramente yo vivo enamorada de un chico qe se cree la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, lo es, pero cree qe si sale con alguien como dice, ah si!, intelectual, su sex appeal seria am am am en vano... en resumen me quiere pero prefiere a alguien qe comparte su cabeza hueca... hahaha ok, no estoy en terapia basta. :D

Hubo una chica que se llama o bueno su nickname es:**hina ale **, amiga no te pude responder el review xqe no tengo tu link, como qe me mandaste el review fuera de tu cuenta y no pude pasar a leer la historia qe me pediste ni responderte el review, pero si pasas otra vez x aki dejalo y creeme qe lo leere, ok?... :)

En fin, las/los dejo, espero les guste este one-shoot y si no tmb haganmelo saber, ya tengo la proxima cancion que voy a usar solo les digo qe es de _Michael Jackson_, sera mi pekeño tributo para el más grande en la música, influencia de vida para todos.

Por cierto para los que leen **CADA PIEZA EN SU LUGAR**, se me seco el cerebroooo!, se que kiero pero no me viene la manera en como hacerlo, disculpenme, pero espero en esta semana seguir, no se desesperen, es un bloqueo momentaneo... ;)

Ahora si,

Bye!

cuidence,

besos!

Atte.:

**Fungi Malviajado!!***

:]


	4. Give in to me

_**"We could fly so high,Let our spirits never die, In my heart I feel you are all my brothers, Create a world with no fear,Together we cry happy tears, See the nations turn their swords into plowshares...We could really get there, If you cared enough for the living, Make a little space to make a better place..."- "Heal the World", Michael Jackson, "Dangerous" Album, 1991.  
**_

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

**_*"Give in to me", Michael Jackson, "Dangerous" Album, 1991._**

* * *

Dos sombras andaban en las calles de Londres por la noche, no iban juntas más bien era un persecución silenciosa.

La primer sombra dio vuelta a la derecha, la segunda la siguió, la luz fue recortando sus sombras y revelo la identidad de sus dueños, la primer sombra era de una mujer, de estatura media, mucho cabello, alborotado, castaño, iba ataviada en una capa de viaje café rojizo, caminaba con prisa, llevaba una de sus manos metida en el bolsillo de la capa como empuñando algo. La segunda sombra pertenecía a un hombre, alto, delgado con hombros anchos, llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros, lizo y de un rubio platinado, seguía distanciado a la mujer pero nunca perdía el contacto visual de los pasos que esta daba.

Siguieron andando por otra calle, Londres estaba dormida, por las calles donde andaban ni los gatos deambulaban, ella dio vuelta hacia su izquierda, las calles de la ciudad estaban húmedas, horas antes había llovido se podían encontrar pequeños charcos de agua.

Para mala suerte de la mujer la calle que eligió no tenia salida inmediatamente se dio la vuelta con la varita en la mano, pero no vio a nadie inmediatamente un escalofrió la invadió erizándole los vellos del cuello y brazos, unas manos le taparon la boca y le sujetaron la mano donde tenía la varita, sentía el aliento del sujeto golpear sus cabello.

-Granger no intentes nada estúpido- despacio la llevo a la pared del callejón, dio la vuelta y puso la espalda de ella contra la pared, le quito la varita y se la guardo en el bolsillo de afuera de su capa de viaje por ultimo le sujeto las muñecas presionándolas contra la pared – Tengo que decirte varias cosas-

-¿Cómo qué? No te tengo miedo- respondió la joven mirándole a los ojos, le brillaban por el odio que sentía hacia él.

-No deberías… lo sabes muy bien- sonrió él coquetamente, ella solo le voltio la cara, _"__Ella siempre toma las cosas con corazón de piedra"_ pensó el joven.

-De eso ya tiene mucho Draco, mucho tiempo, supéralo- dijo la joven volteándose para darle la cara y decirle las palabras en la cara con un dejo de rencor.

Él rio y acerco su rostro a la joven rozando la punta de su nariz con la de ella, esta voltio el rostro hacia su lado izquierdo.

-_He gastado toda una vida buscando a alguien_…-

-¿Para lastimarla? ¿Destrozarla? ¿Engañarla? ¿Para eso?-

-¿Nunca me perdonaras?... Me sorprende que no puedas entender que todo fue un error… no debía suceder así… no era el plan…- Draco dejo caer su frente en la pared de ladrillo descansando su mentón en el hombro de la joven- Hermione aun te amo- susurro en el oído de la joven haciendo que los vellos de la nuca de Hermione se erizaran al compás de la voz de él.

-Tú no tienes idea de que es el amor…-

-_El amor es un sentimiento_, una necesidad, es parte de uno… Hermione Granger eres parte de mí- volvió a susurrar en el oído de ella.

-Yo no soy parte de nadie tan cruel como tú, de alguien que dice amar y abandona a esa persona… Draco Malfoy para mi, tú estás muerto, te espere lo suficiente para darme cuenta que nunca me amaste que solo quisiste hacer un experimento sobre que se sentía estar con la Sangre Sucia amiga de Harry Potter, espero que tu experimento haya arrojado buenos resultados, ahora déjame ir porque tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos, por mi parte es todo- dicho esto le dio un empujón y lo aparto dio unos cuantos pasos cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca y la detuvo.

-_Estoy ardiendo_, Granger te he extrañado todo este tiempo, deseo besar de nuevo tus labios, tenerte entre mis brazos, sentirte estremecer entre mis brazos, acariciar tu espalda desnuda, vuelve conmigo, _apaga mi deseo-_ esto último lo susurro y relajo su fuerza alrededor del brazo de Hermione.

Ella lo quedo viendo a los ojos, seria, sin decir una palabra, agacho la mirada y retiro cuidadosamente su muñeca, se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos más cuando él grito:

-¡_Háblame mujer_! Dime que no me extrañas, acepta que aun me amas, sabes que de verdad te amo, _cede ante mí_-

Ella se detuvo y volteo el rostro negando con la cabeza, él desesperado puso sus manos alrededor de su cabeza y tiro de ella hacia atrás y grito con lágrimas en los ojos:

- _Siempre supiste como hacerme llorar y nunca te pregunte porque_… _parece que te divierte lastimarte_…-

Hermione dio un respingo ante las últimas palabras del rubio y se voltio completamente y camino hacia él ofendida, Malfoy al darse cuenta que ella regresaba bajo las manos de su rostro y la encaro, ella al llegar le dio una firma cachetada.

-Jamás me divertiría lastimando a alguien Draco Malfoy, jamás, no soy como tú, no soy un monstruo, yo no juego con los sentimientos de nadie… porque como veo se te ha olvidado que la que sufrió todo ese tiempo fui yo, la que perdió a un bebe fui yo, la que sufría pesadillas era yo, porque el hombre al que yo amaba estaba mintiéndome y seguía trabajando con los malditos mortífagos que quedaron para encontrar una manera de regresar y sembrar de nuevo el terror, yo fui la que sufrió los señalamientos de todos, yo fui la que lloro todos estos años…-

-Sabes que me duele igual que a ti la pérdida del bebe, era mi hijo Hermione, mi hijo, lo siento igual que tu aunque no lo llevé en las entrañas… Hermione sabes que estaba obligado a seguir ese plan, no tenía opción…-

-Draco todo este tiempo has tenido opciones y nunca tomaste las correctas y yo sí, he tomado la opción de olvidarte y borrarte para siempre, no habrá más Draco Malfoy en mi vida ni en mi corazón… no entiendo como nunca pudiste elegir la correcta… eres o eras inteligente Draco creía en ti porque sabía que me cuidarías como yo cuide de ti pero no fue así… no entiendo como pude creer en ti… no entiendo que fue lo que hiciste para que te llevaras todo de mi… no te entiendo porque sigues insistiendo…- Hermione rompió en llanto, Draco intento acercarse a ella pero Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás y puso una mano entre los dos evitando que Draco diera otro paso u otro movimiento.

-Hermione, _no intentes entenderme porque tus palabras simplemente no son suficientes_ para que yo te olvide… hare hasta lo imposible para que vuelvas a mí-

Hermione derramo más lagrimas al oír las palabras de Malfoy, al oír que el lucharía por ella, no podía seguirse engañando sentía tanto odio hacia él, tanto rencor pero cuando se dio cuenta de que él la seguía de que él estaba ahí su ser se dividió en dos_, el odio y rencor_ por un lado y por el otro _el amor y la añoranza_, todos esos sentimientos eran tan fuertes que como podría hacer un _Crucio_ letal como podía hacer un hermoso _Patronous_.

Ella se acerco un paso hacia él y dijo:

-Draco… por favor entiende que… que ya no hay nada… nada entre tú y yo… yo… Draco yo… yo estoy… yo estoy casa…-

-_No deseo escucharlo_, no voy a oírte, no lo digas- susurro Draco dando un paso hacia atrás, Hermione se acerco más – ¡NO QUIERO OIRLO!-

-Draco me hiciste tanto daño…-

-¿Cómo puedes estar con ese? ¿Cómo?... _Tú y tus amigos se reían de mí_ todo este tiempo ¿No es así Granger?... pero está bien… y está bien… porque mientras yo esté con vida jamás serás feliz con él y lo sabes… sabes muy bien que… que si no es conmigo con nadie vas a estar, que te quede claro Granger…-

-Tú no puedes decidir, ni decir, ni sentir lo que yo estoy viviendo ahora Malfoy, porque fue tu elección, recuerda tu elección de que tu y yo no estemos juntos más- señalo Hermione.

-Tú tampoco puedes decir ni entender lo que ciento justo ahora que te tengo delante de mí… no sabes cómo me debato en besarte y hacerte mía Granger, no sabes cuánto espere por estar otra vez frente a ti viendo tus ojos y observando mi reflejo en ellos… Hermione que no puedes entender que _estoy ardiendo_, que te necesito, que complementas mi vida- había empezado a dar vueltas alrededor de Hermione- _Apaga mi deseo_, quédate conmigo… siempre- poso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la castaña.

-No puedo Draco, no voy a lastimar a alguien que me ha hecho tanto bien… yo no soy tu- al terminar quito las manos del rubio que estaban en su cuello.

-No te engañes… sabes muy bien que te quieres ir conmigo, me prefieres a mi por sobre todas las cosas… tu entiendes perfectamente todo… cede… _cede ante mi_… por favor –

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Draco si me amas de verdad déjame en paz, déjame ser feliz, dame la oportunidad de ser feliz…-

-¿Y acaso conmigo no serás feliz?... sabes que con nadie más serás feliz, lo sabes muy bien y eso… eso te da miedo ¿No es así? Niégamelo, dime que no tengo la razón-

-Es la última vez que lo digo Draco… Lo nuestro ya fue y no volverá a ser- dicho esto empezó a caminar lejos de Malfoy.

-Y es la última vez que te doy la opción, _cede ante mí_… si te niegas ahora yo elegiré a la próxima ocasión-

Hermione rio histérica y detuvo su paso, se volteo para encararlo desde donde se detuvo.

-¡Basta Draco! Entiéndelo de una buena vez porque jamás nos volveremos a ver y de eso puedes estar seguro, no te quiero cerca de mi ni de mi familia ni de mis amigos, ellos te odian igual que yo, ahora tienen muchos motivos para matarte si eres inteligente no insistirás más y por el amor que según me profesas serás feliz, buscaras a alguien que te acepte y te ame más que yo y más de lo que tú me puedes amar, harás una familia y te dedicaras a olvidarme… si quieres ódiame… si quieres seré la eterna Sangre Sucia dueña de tus pesadillas… pero por favor déjame en paz-

Draco camino hacia ella y tomo las manos de Hermione entre las suyas, cerró los ojos, saco todo el aire de sus pulmones y agrego:

-¿Segura Granger? ¿Estás segura que no me querrás ver jamás? ¿Quieres de verdad que te olvide? Porque si te olvido será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido… bien lo que escojas ahora será lo que escogeré yo: el cielo o el infierno, porque el estar sin el otro será el infierno, será una vida inhóspita pero si niegas que podrás vivir sin mí y decides irte ahora mismo conmigo será el cielo, el edén para nosotros- él le sostuvo la mirada deseando en su interior que ella negara con la cabeza, que lo abrazara fuerte y que le gritara que lo amaba y que no podría vivir sin él, él no podría vivir sin ella.

-Si- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas de despedida- Si Draco, quiero que me olvides, quiero olvidarte… hiciste tantas cosas… yo no puedo estar con alguien… alguien tan egoísta… lo siento- Hermione sollozo más fuerte y saco sus manos de entre las de Draco.

Draco sintió que algo lo golpeaba muchas veces en el estomago, se sentía mareado, perdido, su mundo empezó a dar vueltas, colapsaría. Se agarro de lo único que lo rescataría antes de morir, su único salvavidas.

-_ Pero no te reirás cuando ya no esté por aquí_ Granger, ya no tendrás porque reír y tendrás mucho porque llorar, en secreto te lamentaras por esto, cuando ya no me veas más me buscaras… pero yo no querré jamás saber de ti… de una asquerosa Sangre Sucia- Draco sentía como se le desgarraba el alma al decir todo eso, se retiro varios pasos, le temblaban las piernas.

Hermione se acerco a Malfoy pero este le dio la espalda, ella agrego:

-¿Es así como te piensas despedir? ¿Qué se siente Malfoy? ¿Cómo se siente ser destrozado? ¿Cómo se siente tener roto el corazón?... es así como me he sentido todo este tiempo, que alguien me patea el estomago y me taladra con dolor, como si mi alma se hiciera pedazos, como si ya no hubiera mundo, es así como me siento Draco Malfoy- al ver que este la ignoraba, respiro profundamente y calmo sus lagrimas y sollozos por ultimo dijo – Te amo- y desapareció.

Draco quiso detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

_**"En el mundo del espectáculo hay cantantes, actores, compositores, escritores, dramaturgos, poetas, bailarines, coreógrafos, pintores, productores, directores de cine, músicos. Algunos su talento es natural, en otros forjaron el talento, otros aun no sabemos porque están ahí y pensamos que deberían estar en una gasolinera, y en otros que son muy pocos son genios y esos pocos genios otros muy pocos son talentosos en varias ramas del espectáculo, y prácticamente solo uno es fue y será Michael Jackson.**_

_**Michael Jackson fue un genio en el mundo del espectáculo, es el más grande artista que el mundo ha conocido, su talento fue natural, nos dejo un legado, nos enseño que es un artista completo, lo que es un ARTISTA.**_

_**Fue humano en todo momento, por lo tanto como humano cometió errores, como humano tuvo deseos, anhelos, miedos, tristezas, alegrías, metas. La gente lo señalo, lo critico y lo acribillo, su mente se torció ¿Pero quién no? Teniendo en cuenta que no te entienden, que no te comprenden, se olvidan de quien eres y te tratan como figura pública como si hubieras nacido de la boca de un periodista amarillista, como si los fotógrafos fueran tus guías con sus flashes, como si los micrófonos fueran tu voz… con todo eso ¿Quién no se deprimiría?.**_

_**Cuando yo supe de la muerte de él, estaba tomando una siesta mi madre corrió hacia mí y me despertó y me dijo "¿Sabes quién se murió?" me pasaron varios nombres de gente que ni al caso con él, porque jamás pensaría que Michael Jackson había muerto, para mi Michael era inmortal, es inmortal, siempre estuvo presente en el mundo ¿Cómo podía haber muerto Michael Jackson?, creí que era una broma de mi mama o algo de mercadotecnia, me aferre a lo segundo, las semanas pasaron y no lo creía dentro de mi había un pesar y no entendí él porque, entraba a Youtube (como muchos, Madonna) y veía sus videos y como dijo Madonna "Era único" no había fallo, no había error, simplemente todo lo que hacía era una obra maestra, entonces entendí mi pesar, habíamos perdido algo grande y humano, había perdido la oportunidad de algún día entrevistar a alguien como él, de aprender algo de él, pero comprendí que aprendí algo de él.**_

_**El éxito de Michael Jackson radica en ser humano, creativo, emprendedor, fuerte, paciente, disciplina, confianza y amor a lo que haces.**_

_**Él nació un 29 de Agosto, yo un 31 de Agosto, el fue un artista, yo quiero ser un artista.**_

_**Gracias Michael por dejarnos tus obras maestras, Gracias Michael por enseñarnos lo que es ser un artista, Gracias Michael por existir.**_

_**¡Auh!**_

_**"They say the sky is the limit and to me is really true" Michael Jackson, Bad, Bad Album, 1987."**_

Heyhey!

Bien mi pequeño tributo a Michael Jackson, un hombre en toda la extencion de la palabra.

Es un fic donde dejo un poco a su imaginacion que calse de cosas ustedes no perdonarian, que cosas las pondrian en el lugar de Hermione y por más que quisieran a esa persona la olvidarian y tratarian de ser felices con alguien que las valora, tal vez si digo masomenos el problema el principal, pero no solo por eso se terminaria una relacion así que les dejo a su ingenio que otros motivos le dan a Hermione para no perdonar a Draco, ¿Ustedes que no perdonarian? ¿Qué las lastimaria?.

Espero que les guste, creo que es algo sencillo y un poco repetitivo, pero digamos que en la desesperacion uno se vuelve un disco rayado jurando y perjurando que cambiaran o de que no fue culpa de uno si no de otros las cosas que sucedieron o suceden, espero sientan el aura de desesperacion, la cancion es un grito desesperado por ser amado de verdad, por volver a ser amado, no importa el precio no importa la forma.

Bueno espero les guste y si no también haganmelo saber, recuerden que sus reviews son importantes y los tomo en cuenta.

Gracias a todas las que estan al pendiente, gracias por dejar reviews.

Lean **"CADA PIEZA EN SU LUGAR**", **"SE TU MISMO, BE YOURSELF**", ambos son mios chekenlos en mi perfil ;)

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

Saludos,

besos!

:]

Atte.:

**Fungi Malviajado!!***


	5. ¿Sabes?

_"Y qué más le da si quiere soñar pero cierran sus ojos al despertar, no permitas que tu vida, pierda el fuego que tenía"-"No te rindas", Alex Ubago, "¿Qué pides tu?" Album,2001.  
_

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

_[*"¿Sabes?", Alex Ubago, "¿Qué pides tu?" Album, 2001.]_

* * *

Era por la tarde, la arena blanca estaba fría y húmeda, el mar azul turquesa estaba tranquilo, el viento llevaba el susurro de las olas blancas y espumosas al llegar a la orilla, el cielo mostraba un lienzo llamado _"Atardecer",_ la playa estaba vacía salvo por una pareja que caminaba de la mano por la orilla.

Era una mujer de estatura mediana, castaña, ataviada en un pescador* blanco, blusa de tirantes celestes, en una mano llevaba un chal blanco y unas sandalias, iba descalza disfrutando y hundiendo sus dedos en la suave y fresca arena, venia de la mano de un joven alto, rubio, bien parecido que iba vestido con una bermuda beige y una sudadera blanca, llevaba una expresión seria pero serena.

Ellos eran Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, una pareja imposible de creer, una pareja real.

Ambos iban recordando todos los momentos que juntos pasaron, como sobre llevaron las situaciones más inexplicables, cuantas veces se perdonaron, se disculparon, se hirieron. Juraron jamás mencionarlo en sus vidas, pero era imposible no recordarlo cuando se encuentran juntos de esa manera, callados, pero diciéndose en silencio que ambos daban gracias a la vida por estar juntos viviendo ese momento, por amarse como en ese momento, y es que lo único que contaba entre ellos era "_El Momento_".

Se detuvieron para recoger una rama que el mar había sacado de sus aguas, Draco la tomo y dejándola que se arrastrara por la arena siguió andando dejando a su paso una marca irregular en la arena.

Si ellos no vivían el momento, seguirían viviendo en el pasado, y su pasado siempre sería algo que les dolería y los separaría, pasara lo que pasara no verían atrás y no planearían el futuro, juraron vivir el momento, disfrutarlo.

Andaban felices cual pareja caminaba a la orilla del mar, disfrutando de los sonidos, de las sensaciones de la arena y basura marina en los pies, admirando el paisaje de paz y armonía que la naturaleza les ofrecía.

Draco le susurro algo al oído a Hermione y ella estallo en risas, luego se detuvieron, Hermione soltó la mano de Draco para agacharse a recoger una concha que estaba intacta, Hermione la tomo con cuidado y se acerco a la orilla del mar con ella recogió un poco de agua y se volteo con una enorme sonrisa, Draco no entendía el porqué pero aun así le sonrió divertido inmediatamente después fue salpicado por el agua salada que ella había recogido con la concha, enojado pero risueño Malfoy se acerco a la orilla y empezó a salpicar a Hermione con el agua obviamente ella no se quedo atrás y lo ataco de la misma manera, en un momento Draco tenía a Hermione de la cintura y la tiraba al mar, ambos reían como pequeños que disfrutaban del mar, ya ambos adentro del mar se abrazaron, Hermione dejo de reír en el pecho de Draco que minutos antes se había despojado de la sudadera que estaba empapada, para ese momento la noche ya había llegado a hacerles compañía, Draco le daba pequeños besos en el lóbulo de la oreja a Hermione cosa que hacía que ella se retorciera de risa en los brazos de él después ella le beso el mentón y poco a poco en besos cortos le lleno la cara con su aliento Draco solo acariciaba suavemente la espalda de ella al final Hermione deposito un suave beso en los labios que él fue saboreando poco a poco.

Hermione tenía sus piernas alrededor de Draco y el beso que empezó como una tierna caricia se torno un poco más agresivo y sensual pero estaba claro que no querían sobre pasar la línea, les gustaba sentir la adrenalina correr en sus venas y como la sangre les golpeaba la cabeza en la sien, las manos de Hermione despeinaban los cabellos húmedos y pegados por el contacto de la sal del agua y el aire mientras que Malfoy acariciaba a Hermione de la cabeza hasta la parte baja de su espalda, los besos ya no solo se depositaban en los labios o en las mejillas caminaban a la unión del cuello con los hombros y era ahí donde a Draco le gustaba demorarse oyendo los espasmos de la respiración de Hermione, después bajo un poco por en medio del cuerpo de ella dejando un rastro de besos por el cuello y bajo hasta llegar al filo de la blusa que era el principio de donde se encontraba el camino donde un seno separaba al otro, beso la poca piel que se veía pero paso sus manos encima de la blusa haciendo que los senos de ella se despertaran Hermione soltó todo el aire que tenía en el pecho y corrió a refugiarse en los labios de Draco que la recibieron gustosos, poco a poco la pasión bajo.

-Amor mira ya es de noche- dijo Hermione señalando el cielo y riendo mientras volvía a depositar su cabeza en el pecho de él, pero al sacar su mano del agua para señalar el cielo Draco pudo percatarse que tenia los dedos arrugados por la humedad.

-Si ya veo, hasta has envejecido, hahaha-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Hermione mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro pero justo ahí cuando vio el estado de sus dedos y rio con Draco- ¡Oh ya veo!... muy gracioso señor, pero me gustaría ver las suyas- y se puso a la altura del rostro de Draco para verlo de frente, él saco las manos del agua, estaban igual de arrugadas como las de Hermione –Usted también ha envejecido, abuelo- ella estallo en risas.

-Me encantaría envejecer de esta manera… contigo… en mis brazos… en esta hermosa playa…-

-¡Calla!- dijo Hermione llevando dos dedos de su mano a los labios de Draco en señal de que se detuviera –Recuerda que solo viviremos el momento… esto… y es hermoso, no lo arruinemos ¿Quieres?- dicho esto le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no he dicho nada, te amo- dicho esto le dio otro beso más largo y profundo.

-Y yo a ti- ella le dio un beso en la frente y agrego –Draco salgamos de aquí, me estoy congelando y todo la ropa esta húmeda-

-Yo creo que tu chal ya se seco…salgamos… ven- él tomo la mano de Hermione y juntos salieron del mar hacia la orilla.

Ya en la orilla Hermione recogió su chal, pero primero se exprimió toda el agua de su cabello y después se coloco el chal alrededor de la espalda, Draco dándole la espalda a Hermione se sacudió el cabello y recogió su sudadera que estaba empanizada por la arena, la sacudió con cuidado y la exprimió.

-Odio no traer la varita Granger- siempre la llamaba así cuando a ella se le ocurría una idea que para él podría resultar no satisfactoria.

-Hahaha hay es solo un poco de arena y agua… en casa podrás dejarlo como nuevo-

-Mientras nos congelamos ¿No?- dijo irónico Draco dándose la vuelta y viendo que Hermione se entretenía con la rama en la arena.

-Hay otras formas de calentarse- dicho esto se acerco a Draco y lo rodeo por la cintura, él la abrazo y la estrecho contra él.

Después se sentaron en la arena, Hermione entre las piernas de Draco recargando su cabeza en su pecho, ambos tenían los dedos de las manos entrelazados, Draco depositaba su mentón en la parte alta de la cabeza de Hermione.

_-¿Sabes?, que cuando cae el sol y se apaga el día la luna brilla limpia y pura_, es maravilloso ¿No crees Draco?- le pregunto mientras observaba con detenimiento la luna.

-Claro amor, ¿Y sabes porque esta así?- después le beso el cabello.

-Por que la contaminación se despeja un poco permitiendo que…- Draco la interrumpió con una carcajada -¿Estoy equivocada?- pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Sí, y mucho, la luna brilla así porque _tú la iluminas con tu amor, con tu belleza y __con tu olor con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz_, y no solo iluminas la luna si no toda mi vida Hermione, eres mi sol tu me alumbras y me permites brillar, te amo- Hermione ladeo el rostro para verlo a la cara.

-Draco, tú también me iluminas amor, gracias por estar aquí, porque _si tú no estás, si tú te vas la luna mengua y desaparece y descubrirán que mis lagrimas mecen en algún lugar sin más amparo que mi propia soledad_, Draco tu me has inspirado tanto a ser quien soy a luchar por lo que anhelo… nadie me había impulsado tanto como tu- al finalizar le dio un beso en el mentón.

-Hermione esto, lo que sentimos, lo que tenemos, todo, es amor, es un amor real, _sé que esto es amor del verdadero y sin dudarlo ningún momento, _Hermione,_ te confieso que te quiero… _¡Que te amo!... lo siento Hermione como un llama que calienta mi interior, estoy seguro que contigo todo va a salir bien… amor si te pierdo… ya te he perdido varias veces, pero antes aun no teníamos lo que tenemos ahora… si perdiera toda esta paz… seria el mismo Malfoy débil de antes- dijo Draco estrechando a Hermione hacia a él.

Hermione se deshizo de su abrazo y se incoó frente a él.

-Draco tu no fuiste débil… fuiste una víctima de las circunstancias… tu solo seguías el ejemplo del ser que debía cuidar de ti, de tu padre… no eres débil… cuando todo sale mal, cuando las pesadillas vuelven y me atacan _tu __levantas mi ánimo, sabes hacerme reír a carcajadas- _todo esto lo dijo tomándole el rostro a Draco.

Draco rodeo la cintura de Hermione, ella permaneció igual, ella tomándole el rostro.

-Sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti, en todo momento, cuando me necesites, soy todo tuyo Hermione, te pertenezco, por el simple hecho de transformarme y amarme, pase lo que paso nos separe la distancia, el tiempo, la vida, lo que sea puedes estar segura _que si hay algo de lo que no dudo es que mi amor no encuentra fronteras en este mundo_, vivo por ti y para ti, recuérdalo Granger-

-Tú también recuerda que te amo con todo mí ser, que_ morirme no sería más desgracia que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas- _Hermione se arrojo a su cuello y soltó unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Nunca, aquí estaré siempre- aseguro Draco mientras la estrechaba.

El viento que nunca dejo de soplar les trajo un ráfaga demasiado fuerte con arena como anunciándoles el final del paseo, ellos se separaron.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos te vas a resfriar- dijo Draco.

-Tu estas más propenso, aparte tengo hambre ¿Tu?-

-Te puedo comer aquí ahora mismo, hahaha, vámonos amor- dicho esto se levantaron, Hermione con ayuda de Draco, recogieron los zapatos y la sudadera y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Al final de todo sabían que estarían juntos de cualquier manera, Hermione había escrito en la arena:

_"Hermione y Draco por siempre"_

* * *

HEYHEY!

Como estan? espero qe muy bien, bueno pues aki les subo otro one-shoot romanticon, creo que ya me estoy haciendo buena en las historias de amor meloso que tanto odio, pero creo que la diferencia es que lo escribo un poco más realista, ¿No?, bueno eso creo yo, hahahaha...

En fin, creo que me gusta la música en español "romántica" de artistas españoles, por que sinceramente solo me inspiran _La Oreja de Van Gogh (con Amaia), La Quinta Estación y Alex Ubago _hahaha, así que si repito artistas, por que no pensaba hacerlo, ese es el motivo, es que me di cuenta que escribia o me inspiraba en muchas canciones en ingles así que me obligue a oir baladas en español y las unicas que tolero son de ellos, aunque ahorita en este momento oia a _Alejandra Guzman_ y bueno ya me inspire en una rola, pero de una vez les aviso que no es directamente con _Draco y Hermione_.

Por cierto hablando de parejas, escribi un one-shoot de Pansy y Draco, pero me di cuenta que no les gusto hahaha, no me mientan!, pero chicas hay qe ser un poco abiertas hahaha, Pansy es como fundamental, le pone ese toque especial, es como el Tomillo, Draco y Hermione son tipicamente la sal y la pimienta, cada quien le pone lo indispensable para sazonar, pero, si de toques especiales hablamos meter a Pansy o una tercera que podria ser Astoria, pero a mi Astoria no me gusta xqe esta casada con Draco ¬¬ grrrr! hahaha, así que sean abiertas chicas ;)

La historia anterior creo qe no les gusto, ¿Porque?, diganme para que no vuelva a repetir el error, hablando de decirme, agradesco mucho que me pongan en Alert Story, pero si no comentan, no me dejan su opinion como sabre continuar si no me dicen que les ha estado gustando o que no de los one-shoots...?

Así que recuerden: NO SOLO ME AGREGUEN A SUS ALERTS, TMBIEN COMENTEN, ME ENCANTA SABER SU OPINION, ME AYUDA A ESCRIBIR Y SABER QUE HAGO MAL Y QUE NO, GRACIAS!

Bien antes de irme, quiero decir que este one-shoot tiene dedicatoria hahaha chiiiii! tiene! y es para una chica que conoci x aki, que solo la conosco x sus reviews (ya ven qe tan importante son!) y siempre me deja su opinion y ha sido muy amable conmigo y ha leido todos mis fics referentes a Harry Potter y ella es tatataaaaaaaaaan!: **TORMENTA OSCURA** , GRACIAS CHICA ;)

Ahora si ya me voy, recuerden dejar **REVIEWS**, las aprecio mucho y nos vemos en el proximo ONE SHOOT!

GRACIAS A TODAS,

SALUDOS,

BESOS!

:]

Atte.:

**Fungi Malviajado!!***

_P.D: Ya estoy trabajando el siguiente capitulo de_

_CADA PIEZA EN SU LUGAR..._

_No creen que Malfoy se parece a Eminem? hahaha_

_o solo yo lo pienso xqe amo a Eminem? :s hahaha_

_segun yo soy bn rockstar y salgo cn mis jaladas de_

_Hip-Hop, pero es el unico qe me gusta hahaha._


	6. Mirala, Miralo

**"Que tienes boca de azúcar eso ya lo se que besas con quemaduras de veneno y miel que me has cambiado no hay duda lo sé también y ¡Me gusta!" **

**- "Eternamente Bella", Alejandra Guzmán, "Eternamente Bella" Albúm, 1990-  
**

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO_**

* * *

Astoria regresaba de un viaje por Holanda con sus mejores amigas, su prometido no había podido ir con ella porque tenía que estar presente en la adquisición de las nuevas acciones.

Ella se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, que estaba viviendo su sueño, el sueño por el cual siempre lucho: casarse con mago de buena familia, sangre limpia y con un futuro prometedor.

No podía decir que fuera una casa fortunas, puesto que ella también venia de una buena familia aparte conocía desde hace mucho tiempo a su prometido y lo había amado en secreto.

Hasta que un buen día el joven por casualidad llego buscando a su hermana y se topo con ella, con sus ojos verdes brillando por la emoción de poder dirigirle la palabra y tenerlo tan cerca para poder aspirar su oler y guardarlo en la memoria de las cosas que amaba.

Iba tan sonriente en el tren mirando el paisaje pasar y oyendo a sus amigas parlotear sobre cómo había sido el viaje.

Pero ello no dejaba de pensar que ahora al llegar a casa empezaría hacer los planes para su boda. Seria espectacular, un gran evento social.

Le importaba muy poco que digieran que estaba por casarse con un ex mortífago, puesto que sabía que su amado era hombre nuevo y limpio.

-¡Que emoción Astoria! Te fuiste como una simple prometida y volverás para casarte ¡Es fabuloso!- exclamo alegre su amiga.

-Ya lo sé muero de ganas por verlo, lo extrañe demasiado- respondió con una enorme sonrisa Astoria.

-Ya lo creo – dijo risueña su amiga.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el camino.

Al llegar a la estación Astoria buscaba desesperada a su prometido entre los cientos de hombres que se encontraban en el andén, pero no había rastro de él.

Un hombre alto delgado con un sombrero de bombín se le acerco seguro.

-Señorita Astoria, soy Armand me mando el señor Malfoy por usted dice que le disculpe que no haya podido venir por usted- dijo muy educado Armand.

-¡Oh! Bueno lo entiendo, entonces déjeme despedirme de mis amigas, ya vuelvo-

Algo cabizbaja pero sin hacerlo notar Astoria se dirigió a sus amigas y se despidió sonriente prometiendo escribirles para cuando fuera a la prueba del vestido de novia.

Ya en el coche, obviamente arreglado por medio de magia, Astoria planeaba hacer una cena romántica para ellos. Todo el camino se fue imaginando las cosas que compraría y como arreglaría el lugar. Muchos pétalos de rosas blancas, velas moradas e inciensos. Por estar tan sumergida en el plan de la cena no se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a su casa, sino a otro lugar.

Extrañada Astoria le pregunto a Armand que estaba sentado en el lugar del copiloto.

-¿A dónde vamos Armand?-

-El señor Malfoy me pidió que la llevara a comer señorita, tiene una reservación en el restaurante "Bon Apetite"-

-¿Esta él esperándome ahí?-

-No-

No volvió a preguntar nada más.

Debía de confesar que sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero sabía que era una actitud estúpida puesto que su amado la amaba y cuidaba de ella. Simplemente que justo hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Tal vez le dolía puesto que esperaba un recibimiento como en las películas, donde el joven Romeo esperaba a su Julieta que se hubiera ido a un lugar lejano por bastante tiempo y que al volver ambos corrían para abrazarse con demasiadas ganas y darse el mejor beso de sus vidas. Pero como ella lo pensó, solo pasan en las películas y películas Muggle, debía confesar.

Al llegar al restaurante italiano pidió una simple ensalada, la emoción por verlo por fin le quitaba el apetito, tomo su copa de vino a pequeños sorbos y al final lo cambio por un vaso con agua. Termino de comer y le informaron que su prometido ya había pagado por adelantado, así que salió de restaurante y Armand estaba esperándola.

-¿Disfruto de la comida?-

-¡Oh si! Deliciosa, que buen restaurante pero ahora estoy cansada ¿Podemos ir a casa ya por favor?-

-Me temo que aun no, el señor Malfoy le tiene otra sorpresa-

-¿Cómo?-

-Suba al auto y la llevo enseguida-

Astoria de verdad no quería nada mas miro a su alrededor y recordó que por ahí había un parque, podría ir y sentarse en una banca y relajarse, después se iría a casa directamente y tomaría un baño caliente. La cena romántica podría esperar para el día siguiente.

-No, mejor espero a que la sorpresa me la de él en persona, ahora me apetece dar un paseo… a pie- reafirmo Astoria al ver la intención de Armand – Sola- termino de decir cuando Armand le ofrecía su brazo.

-¿Esta segura que no quiere ver la sorpresa ahora?-

-No, yo ya le explicare que deseaba mas tenerla con el presente… ahora si me permiten daré mi paseo, yo les avisare cuando haya terminado-

Dicho esto Astoria empezó a caminar con dirección al parque.

Tomo asiento en una banca del parque, se quedo viendo a las madres que cuidaban a sus hijos de los juegos, también observo a las parejas que caminaban tomadas de la mano a las orillas del parque y se susurraban palabras dulces al oído. Se sintió celosa.

No es que justo ahora que se iba a casar, tuviera dudas del amor que su prometido profesaba hacia ella pero siempre se había preguntado porque él era un tanto… frío. Su prometido no era el típico novio que te llevaba a pasear a un parque o que te abrazara por el simple hecho de querer sentir tu calor sobre él.

Él casi siempre le tomaba la mano y para enfundarle animo o decirle que le quería le daba un suave apretón en la mano cuando estaban entrelazados. Sus besos la mayor parte del tiempo eran cerca de la boca, en la boca era cuando no había público y apasionados cuando algo sucedía y ella no podía explicarse como se había producido ese cambio en su novio.

Pero debía de ser sincera, nunca le molesto en sí ese hecho de que él fuera un poco distante en ciertas muestras de cariño, él la llamaba "amor" cuando estaban solos y prácticamente no necesitaba que le pusiera un apodo teniendo un nombre, pero sentía como el corazón se le inflaba cuando él le decía "amor".

Después de un cuarto de hora vio como el auto negro donde venia Armand rodeaba el parque lentamente, como vigilándola.

Sintió que su intimidad estaba siendo agredida así que se levanto y camino entre tres enormes arboles y justo detrás de uno se desapareció con destino a su casa.

Como prevención tenían que aparecerse en el jardín de enfrente justo detrás de un gran abeto.

Pudo percatarse de cómo le invadía una sensación de libertad, de euforia. Nunca había hecho algo de esa magnitud, siempre había sido muy reservada y educada, podría decirse que sumisa.

Un poco más tranquila se acerco a la puerta principal de la casa, toco el picaporte y en voz alta dijo:

"Ouvrir la porte"

La puerta se abrió y Astoria entro por fin al umbral de su casa, estaba algo silenciosa, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala y con un aplauso se encendió la luz. Camino hacia la cocina hizo un movimiento con su varita y la claridad invadió el lugar, tomo un vaso y con otro toque de varita lo lleno, tomo el agua de un solo golpe.

Se sentía bien estar en casa, esa paz acogedora que solo el hogar puede dar.

Regreso a la sala y subió las escaleras con paso tranquilo, llego a su habitación que desde hacía unos meses compartía con su prometido.

Se cambio los zapatos y se quito el pesado abrigo dejándolo sobre la cama, entro al baño y se lavo la cara con agua tibia y se seco el rostro.

Salió nuevamente de su habitación y camino directo a la oficina de él, quería ir por una revista de planificación de bodas mágicas, la había comprado un día antes de irse de viaje y la había dejado en el sillón de cuero de dragon negro.

Mientras más se acercaba un ruido extraño salía de la oficina.

Tuvo un poco de miedo, pero con forme más se acercaba su mente le iba diciendo que no debía temer, que no podía ser nada peligroso.

Su mano llego a la perilla de la puerta y la giro despacio sin hacer ruido y poco a poco abrió la puerta. Quedo impactada por el cuadro que tenía delante de ella:

Era una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, ambos estaban desnudos, la joven tenía su cabello negro alborotado sobre la alfombra mientras su rostro era cubierto con besos salvajes del joven rubio, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de ella.

Todo paso tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta cuando las palabras salieron de golpe de su boca.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué…?- no pudo continuar un nudo se había formado justo después de que el nombre de su prometido saliera de su boca.

Este levanto rápidamente la cabeza y se percato del cuadro que se había formado, rápidamente se levanto y busco su camisa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Astoria corría sin rumbo fuera de la casa.

Hubo un momento en que ya no pudo seguir corriendo, se detuvo pero sus lágrimas no dieron tregua. Al estar ahí parada sentía que el mundo se le venía encima que no podría seguir pero lo único que ella quería era desaparecer con todo su ser.

Se aferro a su estomago y cayo hincada al suelo, en plana banqueta, reunió todas sus fuerzas y deseo con todo su ser estar en un lugar donde nadie la encontrara, donde nadie le preguntara que había pasado, donde no tuviera que enfrentar lo que había pasado.

Y así fue, se había aparecido en un edificio abandonado, estaba en obra negra*. El polvo era el colchón para sus penas, y esas paredes sin repellar eran los oídos atentos a sus sollozos.

Miro a su alrededor y corrió a la primera habitación inconclusa que encontró, no tenia puerta pero tenía más intimidad que el resto del lugar. No era una excepción la decoración de esa habitación con el resto del lugar al contrario ahí habían más cosas abandonadas: madera arrinconada, costales de cemento, blocks y herramientas de construcción.

Subió como pudo hasta la cima de las maderas apiladas, tomo asiento y dejo que su mente la invadiera de ese dolor agudo y punzante que lleno cada parte de su cuerpo, cada parte de su corazón, cada parte de ella.

Entonces sin querer sin proponérselo, cerró los ojos y fue atacada sin piedad por un torrente de imágenes, que si por ella hubiera sido las hubiese desaparecido de la misma manera que las vio. Estaba realmente contemplando la posibilidad de colocar la punta de su varita en la sien y pronunciar: Obliviate_._

**[Flashback…]**

Entro a la habitación los sonidos de éxtasis invadieron sus oídos, su vista busco inmediatamente el lugar de su invocación… Y ahí estaba él, _ángel desnudo bañado en sudor subiendo por las montañas de su pecho, _besando la piel brillosa por el sudor, aspirando el olor dulce que emanaba el cuerpo de su amante. _Diosa vestida de saliva y sal, los ojos muertos en blanco gimiendo en el suelo del salón,_ era su placer lo que inundaban la oficina y parte del pasillo de la casa.

_La hoguera encendida de sus pesadillas_.

Estaba atascada en su lugar no podía moverse y ellos aun ni cuenta de que ella los veía aturdida y herida.

Y sus ojos vacios pero a la vez llenos de lágrimas no le quitaban la vista a la lacia morena. _Como se agita como pide más, muere y renace de las cenizas volviéndolo a encelar_, era un desfile de emociones las que se presentaban en esa habitación, el desfile de sus sueños y recuerdos al boulevard de los sueños rotos.

No podía creer que aun viéndose en medio de todo eso, de la traición del hombre que más amaba su mente y corazón no dejaran de reclamarle que él era: "_Bello, bello, bello peligroso y bello mucho más de la cuenta… tendría que gritar pero me muerdo la lengua"_ – se dijo Astoria al sentirse ridícula e imbécil por seguir pensando en él aun en ese maldito momento.

Ellos seguían como si el tiempo fuera eterno y tuvieran que detenerse para comer, beber o darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba con el corazón desangrado en un puño.

**[Fin, Flashback]**

"_Mirala… mirala… mirala como se desenreda y se vuelve a enredar, una medusa bajo la marea a punto de naufragar,_ teniendo a su disposición la atención, caricias y cuerpo que yo siempre intente reclamar" – se dijo nuevamente Astoria hundiéndose en el dolor de la escena mientras golpeaba la pared a medio repellar, del desfogue de pasión, de dedicación por sentirse, unirse.

**[Flashback…]**

La morena entregaba todo su ser a los brazos férreos de ese hombre rubio con físico de ángel, lo besaba en el rostro, brazos, sus manos aferradas al cuello de él y pronunciando su nombre a cada suspiro y oportunidad.

**[Fin, Flashback]**

"_Miralo… miralo… miralo tan orgulloso tan… sentimental_, cambiado desde la raíz hasta la punta… cuantas veces desee que me viera con esa mirada intensa, que me estrujara con esa pasión, ese anhelo" – se taladro en su mente Astoria, cuando se invocaron las imágenes de él susurrándole a la castaña en el oído "No me dejes".

**[Flashback…]**

Ya no podría más, parecía que tenia horas viendo esa escena, no podía creer que su cuerpo no fuera capaz de moverse de donde estaba "¿Es que acaso soy masoquista?"- se pregunto atropelladamente a sí misma Astoria, mientras el placer llega a su máximo esplendor…

**[Fin, Flashback]**

"¿Como había podido aguantar tanto? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parada? ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Cuántos minutos?" – se preguntaba ahogada en su llanto, agarrándose la cabeza y moviéndola con desesperación como si eso la ayudara a despejar las imágenes y los sonidos que se aferraban a su memoria para nunca irse, para acosarla toda su existencia.

**[Flashback…]**

Al final reunió la fuerza para poderse mover y lo último que pensó fue: _"Eres bello, bello, bello más que el firmamento con un millón de estrellas… tendría que gritar y no… no me muerdo la lengua_".

-¡Draco! ¿Qué?-

Y fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de perder el valor y la fuerza para moverse de ahí, para escapar de la escena. No llego a ver la cara que ponía Draco, ni la reacción de la morena, sinceramente le importaba muy poco lo que ella haya pensado, dicho o hecho.

**[Fin, Flashback]**

Era Draco Malfoy su mayor preocupación, todo el amor que sentía por él era su preocupación… "¿Se podía morir de amor?" se pregunto Astoria mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se fuera de ladeando lentamente hacia su costado y callera ligero en la madera donde estaba sentada. "Más bien… ¿Se puede seguir viviendo después de esto?... ¿Se puede volver a respirar el aire y sentir su olor y sabor como siempre, no cambiaría su olor, su sabor, seguiría siendo igual que siempre?... ¿Vería del mismo color los colores?... ¿Sería todo tan interesante como siempre?... ¿Existía el amor?... ¿Existía el odio?" – todas esas preguntas filosóficas sobre el amor se vinieron de golpe, todas esas preguntas se podían resumir a la siguiente: ¿Podía seguir existiendo?

No quería cerrar los ojos pero su cuerpo se lo reclamaba, estaba cansado del viaje, de la impresión y de la huída, exigía descanso pero ella no se lo podía brindar por el medio y la seguridad que al cerrar los ojos volvería a vivir el dolor y se convertiría en su pesadilla hasta el fin de su existir… ya era una pesadilla.

Resistió hasta que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse de ahí. Se volvió a erguir y decidida bajo de las maderas, salió de la habitación tropezando y tratando de sostenerse con las paredes.

Parecía que al volverse a erguir el peso de todo el dolor por fin se acumulara y no la dejara avanzar, podía ser que recordarlo no hubiese sido suficiente para creer en lo que había vivido… una parte de ella lo veía todo tan extraño que no podría creer que fuera verdad, que le hubiese sucedido… ahora que intentaba caminar sentía que en cada pie llevaba una cadena gruesa y que a cada extremo iba una parte de su corazón ensangrentado impidiéndole caminar, recordándole la infidelidad.

Cuando ya no pudo más se dejo desplomar a mitad del gran salón donde había estado minutos, hora; el tiempo que hubiese sido; antes.

Tirada en el suelo llorando y sollozando con voz a cuello, derramando las últimas lagrimas de su vida grito:

_-¡Por qué me haces esto… dímelo!-_

Fueron las últimas palabras de Astoria, la ultima visión de su persona antes de desaparecer y nunca jamás volver.

**...**

Draco jamás pudo localizarla, se sintió tan desdichado, tan impotente y sabia que él era el único culpable de todo aquello.

Pansy no lo obligo, Pansy le recordó su situación, Pansy fue sincera… y él lo único que hizo fue: forzar, olvidar y engañar.

Con ella pudo haber sido feliz por siempre… la esperanza de una vida mejor murió el día que decidió liberar su libido con la mujer errónea.

"¿Por qué no se guardo todo ese deseo para desfogarlo con su "amor"?" – se preguntaba furioso Draco en la intimidad de su habitación.

Nunca pudo amarla y disfrutarla como seguro ella hubiese deseado… él también lo había deseado.

Y ahora era demasiado tarde, estaba solo… otra vez, y esta vez por su irremediable culpa.

* * *

Heyhey!

Rápidamente, les comento que tengo como tres versiones de este fic, porque sinceramente no podia canalizar la inspiración... fue tan horrible!... pero ya esta aquí... más vale tarde que nunca ¿No?.

Gracias a todas por su paciencia, espero no defraudarlas...

Recuerden mis dos nuevos fics: **EL SUEÑO** y** EL SUEÑO: CONTRAPARTE**, ambos _DRAMIONES._

No se olviden de **CADA PIEZA EN SU LUGAR.**

Gracias por sus reviews, creame los espero con ansias siempre, no me defrauden! hahaha...

SALUDOS,

BESOS!

Atte.:

**FungiMalviajado*!!**


	7. Moscas en la casa

**_"Yo quiero que vuelvas, que te están reclemando mis labios que hace tiempo no besas, yo quiero regreses, ya ves que hasta mis manos de tanto no tocarte me duelen"_**

**_-Que vuelvas, ¿Dónde están los ladrones?, Shakira-_**

**__**

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING; "Moscas en la casa" le pertenece a la cantante colombiana Shakira; el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

_Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros, tan largos tan grises, mis días sin ti_… Creí poder sobrellevarlo con el tiempo, también creí que volverías, pero nada de eso sucedió. Porque tu historia y la mía no son la misma, porque tu historia y la mía no encajan, porque nuestra historia solo duró un año y nunca fue una realidad, sino un fantasía.

A pesar de no ser el uno para el otro tuvimos una historia de amor, luchamos contra los gigantes que se interpusieron en nuestra relación: tu ego y mi sensatez. Luchamos tanto por defender lo nuestro que nos arrojamos al mar de la fantasía, a ese mar que solo Shakespeare puede navegar.

Él, Draco Malfoy, caballero de la oscuridad quien trajo luz a la luz, que a pesar de hacer sufrir a esta princesa por tantos años en su adolescencia un día despertaste de tu letargo en una fiesta en la que tu no querías estar y yo quería disfrutar.

Ambos disfrazados, sin idea de la identidad del otro, inventándonos historias, riendo de tonterías, se sentía tan bien estar contigo que cuando tus labios sorprendieron a los míos y tu aliento me noqueo, supe que… _mis días sin ti son como un cielo sin lunas plateadas sin rastros de sol_… pero en cuanto nuestras manos develaron nuestra identidad, tu corazón y el mío fueron atravesados por un rayo helado que paralizó esa calidez que acogía a nuestros corazones.

Creí desfallecer en ese momento, que el aire me faltaba y que todos giraban tratando de confundirme, pero no podían confundirme más de lo que yo ya estaba. ¿Cómo podía haber disfrutado un beso con Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo pude desear estar con él en la cama en ese instante? ¿Por qué descubrí su identidad?. Las preguntas golpeaban mi mente y tu no mostrabas una imagen de estar mejor que yo.

Me mirabas enojado y confundido, seguro te hacías las mismas preguntas histéricas que me hacía a mi misma, tal vez en ese momento maquinabas una manera de salir bien parado de ese **"Gran Error"** o tal vez solo querías desaparecer de ahí como yo.

Los días pasaron sin que Ron no me recordara ese día…

-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que era Malfoy?

… todos los días…

-Seguro te hechizo para ponerte en ridículo… seguro fue horrible besarlo ¿No Hermione? ¡Guacala! ¡Besar al hurón saltarín!

Besar a Malfoy no había sido nada asqueroso, todo lo contrarío había sido la experiencia más reveladora de toda mi vida. Besarlo fue sentir un huracán en mi vientre, un terremoto en mis nervios y un tornado en mi cabeza; fue sentir a todos los titanes disputarse mi sentido, mi razón, mi corazón.

_Mis días sin ti no tienen noches, si alguna aparece es inútil dormir, mis días sin ti son un derroche las horas no tienen principio ni fin…_ tal vez Ron tenía razón, Malfoy pudo haberme hechizado… con sus labios y esa forma exquisita de besar. Desde ese día no podía pasar un noche tranquila sin soñar que lo volvía a ver, que me acorralaba y me besaba a la fuerza, yo le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos pegándome a su cuerpo tratando de fusionar su cuerpo con el mío… todo era calor, fuego… amor. ¿Cómo un simple beso podía ponerme tan hormonal?

La verdad espere mucho el momento en que tocara el timbre de mi casa (demasiado, para ser sincera), aunque la verdad creí que se aparecería en mitad de la sala armándome una escena de tiranía y arrogancia.

Abrí la puerta y lo vi ahí parado dedicándome su mirada más acusadora para después sonreír descaradamente…

-¿Qué me hiciste, Granger?- preguntó en voz baja.

-No sé de que me hablas- respondí, fingiendo que no entendía de que me hablaba. Podía haber un millón de variables del porqué me preguntaba eso ¿No? No, y lo sabía perfectamente. Fingí confusión.

Entró de un paso, largo y violento, haciendo que retrocediera, dio un portazo y me miró desafiante.

-¡DEJA DE HACERTE LA IGNORANTE, GRANGER! ¡SABES DE LO QUE HABLO!- explotó.

-Pues lo mismo te pregunto- aproveche la retórica -¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE TU A MI?

-¿POR QUÉ ME BESASTE?- me señaló con su dedo índice, acusándome.

-¡LO MISMO ME PREGUNTO!- le regresé la pregunta, dando un paso hacía él.

-¡NO SABÍA QUE ERAS TU!- me grito acercándose con un paso largo, volviéndome a señalar.

-¡NI YO QUE ERAS TU!- le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¡MIENTES!- me volvió a gritar dando otro paso más hacia mi.

-¡TU MIENTES!- dije acortando más la distancia.

Se quedo callado, dio media vuelta y se alejó de mi rápidamente. No le seguí. La verdad así no era como yo esperaba nuestro reencuentro, la verdad había sido todo lo opuesto, tonta, ilusa.

-Me siento raro- dijo por fin –Tu estás en mi cabeza la mayor parte del día… y en las noches… en las noches siento un ardor en el vientre… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

-Yo también quiero creer que es mentira pero no puedo negar que… que paso por lo mismo y me reprendo diciendo que es imposible.

-No podemos, es imposible Granger.

-Nada es imposible, si crees que puede funcionar…

-No va a funcionar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque somos especies diferentes, solo por ese detalle.

-Eso no lo voy a discutir nuevamente pero te dejare claro algo NO SOY UNA SANGRE SUCIA NI TU UN SANGRE LIMPIA, SOMOS UN MAGO Y UNA BRUJA , SI ME PERMITES ACLARARTE ALGO SOY MUCHO MEJOR BRUJA QUE CINCO SANGRES LIMPIAS JUNTAS- exploté.

-¿Qué dirán Potter y Weasley?... Si preguntó no es porque me importe su opinión pero sé que no has pensado en ellos.

Era cierto, me había refugiado en el dulce recuerdo que cada que Ron hablaba de lo sucedido me dedicaba a darle por su lado. Pero la verdad es que nunca me detuve a pensar en ellos y eso era algo que me asustaba, estaba perdiendo mi sentido común… y me gustaba.

-Tendrán que lidiar con eso, ellos no arriesgan nada.

-¿Así? ¿Y tú que arriesgas?

-Mi vida, si inicio una relación contigo sé que mi vida corre peligro- hice una pausa para enumerar con los dedos –Primero que nada sé que tendremos muchas peleas y algún día nos lanzaremos un crucio; segundo a tus amigos y familia no le hará ninguna gracia nuestra relación; tercero si me dejas muero.

-Nunca.

-No te cierres a la…

No pude terminar de hablar porque sus labios se tragaron mis palabras y el hilo de mis ideas estaban en la cama con él, amándonos sin control, necesitados uno y del otro.

Como extraño todo eso, porque como hoy… _mis días sin ti son solo un eco que siempre repiten la misma canción…_ tus besos, tus manos estrechando las mías cuando el temor de separarnos nos acecha, tus cabellos rubios alborotados por rehusarte a bailar conmigo bajo la lluvia pero al final me tomabas de la cintura y bailábamos el vals del ataque de la serpiente al león, tu marcado pecho que sostenía mi cabeza todas las tardes de historias inventadas por nosotros… tantas cosas que ahora que no estas me siguen pidiéndome que te busque para que vuelvan a la vida. Pero la que necesita volver a la vida soy yo y lo único que tengo son estos recuerdos que me repito para no morir, para saber que fue verdad.

Un año de lucha donde todo se fue al caño cuando la suerte se olvido de nosotros, cuando tu deber te llamo, cuando las arcaicas costumbres vencieron al amor joven y moderno.

Era la primera vez que podías desobedecer una orden y no lo hiciste, todo lo contrario la acataste como el hijo obediente que juegas a ser…

Pero a quién engaño, los últimos tres meses habían sido un infierno. Desde que tu madre te envió esa maldita carta donde te "pedían" casarte con… ella, todo se fue a pique. La confusión entre tu deber como "Sangre Limpia" y ser tu te tenían cegado, claustrofóbico y yo no te ayude como quería.

Pudimos haber escapado pero no era fácil para ti perder todo lo que siempre había sido importante en tu vida, y la verdad no era típico de mi huir (¡Maldita sangre Gryffindor!).

El día que tus cosas desaparecieron de mi casa sentí desfallecer, corrí tras tu huella pero era imposible entrar a tu casa, era imposible que pudiera contener mi furia si te veía y ni hablar si veía a tu padre…

¿Por qué todos los hombre dicen: Será como si nunca hubiese estado en tu vida? ¿Acaso tienen un hechizo o don en particular que borra sentimientos? Ni porque uses cientos de hechizos desmemorizadores podría olvidarme de tu olor, de tu voz, de ti.

Hoy es tú tan esperada boda y espero un milagro mientras estoy… _mordiéndome las uñas, ahogándome en llanto, extrañándote tanto._

Todo ha sido monótono desde que tu ya no estas a mi alrededor… mis días sin ti son tan agrios, tan duros, mis días sin ti… busco la manera de volver a sonreír, de volver a reír, de volver a soñar, de volver a amar, de verdad estoy… _cazando motivos que me hagan sentir que aún me encuentro con vida_.

Tengo preguntas que hacerte, tal vez suenen a despecho pero..

¿Cómo son sus besos?...*

Al llamarte amor ¿Es mejor su voz? …*

Algo en tu interior sabe que me añoras… para que mentir yo no sé fingir…*

Y a pesar de todo voy…. _pateando las piedras… aun sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigo…aun sigo buscando en las caras de ancianos pedazos de niños_… pero es difícil buscar lo posible en lo imposible, quitando los obstáculos que tu y yo quitamos y de pronto reaparecieron como buscando la revancha.

Si al final mis días serán… _tan agrios, tan absurdos, tan llenos de nada, chatarra inservible, basura en el suelo mis días sin ti…_ por favor ronda tus memorias, como lo hago yo, como lo hacen las… _moscas en la casa._

* * *

HEYHEY!

Bueno después de un rato sin subir fic a PHILIA les dejo este sonfic basado en una canción de Shakira cuando tenia canciones relevantes y poéticas... no como el Waka Waka... pero esa es otra historia...

No se sí ya les había presumido pero estoy estrenando laptop yey! hahaha una MacBook ;)...extraña tener lap desde que la última decidio irse de este mundo con un capitulo de CADA QUIEN SU PIEZA... :(

Tengo sueño son la 1: 13 am, pero seguro cuando esto se suba seran algo así como la 1: 15...

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE LEEN, COMENTAN Y ME TIENEN EN SUS FAVORITOS, BUENO NO A MI SINO A LAS HISTORIAS HEHEHE...** GRACIAS!**

En fin las dejo...

P.D.: Pondre esta historia a parte pero sería genial que comenten en esta publicación, :D

Atte.:

**FungiMalviajado!***


	8. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**_"Come on, come on, come on... and take it! take another little piece of my heart now baby, _**

**_break a, brake another little bot of my heart now darling, yeah"_**

**_-Janis Joplin-_**

**_*Leaving on a Jet Plane, by John Denver, Janis Joplin cover._**

* * *

_**All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go,**_

_**I'm standing here outside your door,**_

_**I hate to wake you up to say Goodbye...**_

Colocó la última maleta cerca de la puerta, lo volteo a ver, él seguía durmiendo plácido en la cama. Podía ver comos su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba al compás de su armoniosa respiración, soñando que aún la tenía a su lado recostada en su pecho.

Ella está lista para irse, se cuelga el bolso en su hombro, no quiere despertarlo para decirle: Adiós, le gustaría regresar a la cama y recostarse a un lado de él, besar su torso desnudo y susurrar contra su piel que lo ama.

-Draco- susurró –Draco, ya me voy.

Draco Malfoy se removió entre las sabanas pero la ignoró.

-Me tengo que ir y me iré sin despedirme de ti- continuó –No te pongas necio, es tarde, debo irme- dijo ella. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta hizo ademán de irse pero una mano se cerro en su muñeca haciendo que ella se detuviera y volteara a él.

-No- dijo él jalándola haciendo que cayera a la cama.

Ya que la tenía ahí la lleno de besos por todo el rostro y al final le plantó un beso profundo y lento en la boca, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones a ella.

-No te vayas Hermione, por favor- le rogó él contra el lóbulo de su oreja –Hoy quédate, no pasa nada si no vas, Potter y Weasley se las pueden arreglar solos un día.

-Draco tengo que irme, no quiero que sospechen, sabes que son muy entrometidos y no quiero mentirles, prefiero tener un secreto que mentirles- le dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Malfoy.

_**But the dawn is breaking it's early morn**_

_**The taxi's waiting he's blowin' his horn**_

_**Already I'm so lonesome I could die...**_

Un claxon sonó, Hermione respingo y salió de la cama lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Malfoy molesto por el sonido del claxon.

-Las cinco de la mañana, Draco- dicho esto se colocó el bolso nuevamente en el hombro y dio un vistazo a toda la habitación para ver si no se le olvidaba algo.

El claxon volvió a sonar.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó malhumorado Draco.

-El claxon del taxi, es tarde me voy- respondió rápidamente Hermione.

Ella corrió hacia la puerta y tomó su maleta, salió del departamento y cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta alguien la detuvo, era él que ya llevaba puesto un pantalón negro.

-Te acompaño- dijo tomando la maleta de Hermione, ella le sonrió.

_**So kiss me and smile for me,**_

_**Tell me that you'll wait for me,**_

_**Hold me like you'll never let me go**_

_**'cause I'm leaving on a Jet Plane,**_

_**I don't know when I'll be back again**_

_**Oh babe I hate to go...**_

Ya en la acera a lado del taxi y con la maleta en el maletero del auto, Hermione se acercó a Draco y lo estrechó contra ella con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. Él también la estrecho con todo su ser, no quería dejarla ir otra vez, sentía que cada vez que ella se iba nunca más la volvería a ver y solo se consolaba al pensar que algún día nadie iba a poder separarlos, porque al fin y al cabo lo hecho hecho está.

-Regresaré lo más pronto posible- le aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa –No pongas esa cara, déjame irme con una sonrisa en tus labios, amo cuando sonríes.

-No tengo nada por el cual sonreír.

-¿No? ¿Y yo qué?

-Te estás yendo.

-¿Y? Esperarás por mi ¿No?

-Toda la vida- dicho esto Draco sonrió de la forma que más le gustaba a Hermione.

-Ahora sí me tengo que ir- dijo esto mientras se subía al taxi. Ya dentro dijo –Odio más que tu tener que irme, desearía estar en casa contigo, te amo.

_**There's so many times I've let you down,**_

_**So many times I've played around,**_

_**I tell you now they don't mean a thing...**_

En el taxi se quitó el anillo de boda de su dedo anular y lo guardó en su cajita para después guardarlo en su bolso.

Sí, se había casado con Draco Malfoy casi un año ya y todos estos meses han mantenido el secreto, muchas veces habían querido gritarlo a todos los vientos pero siempre resultaba algo que los frenaba haciendo que mantuvieran el secreto por más tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos podía explicar el porqué, ninguno de los dos sabía a decir verdad porqué se amaban. Tal vez se complementaban, siempre llegaban a esa conclusión, también tal vez porque los polos opuestos se atraen o simplemente porque cada uno tenía ese no se qué que les causaba un no se algo por cada uno.

Muchas veces ella intentó distraer su atención de él saliendo con otros chicos pero a ninguno lo tomó enserio, al ultimo que había tomado enserio había sido a Ron pero no funciono y de él se quitó la venda de los ojos descubriendo que Draco Malfoy era el hombre que quería para su vida.

Fueron meses duros para ambos, ninguno quería ceder ante el otro pero al final la pasión manda y el amor mantiene.

_**E**__**veryplace I go I'll think of you,**_

_**Every song I sing I'll sing for you,**_

_**When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring...**_

No hay lugar ni día en el que ella no piense en él. El tiempo se pasa lento para su próximo encuentro. Desea usar sin miedo su anillo de bodas, desea algún día presumir que es la esposa de Draco Malfoy.

Toda acción buena se la dedica a él, porque él la inspira a ser mejor cada día. Lo mismo le pasa a él, dice que es mejor persona cuando piensa en ella eso puede ser todos los días todo el día.

_**Now the time has come to leave you,**_

_**One more time let me kiss you,**_

_**Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way...**_

Pero por hoy llegó el tiempo de dejarlo otra vez, desearía besarlo otra vez porque siente como el sabor de sus labios se desvanecen a cada segundo.

Cierra los ojos y espera a que él también lo haga, ella está en camino a esa vida falsa dejando atrás su alma con el hombre que tanto ama.

_**Dream about the days to come,**_

_**When I won't have to leave you alone,**_

_**About the times that I won't have to say...**_

-Sueña sobre los días que están por venir- se dice a sí misma, cómo alguna vez le dijo a él:

"Cuando yo ya no te deje solo y vivamos para siempre juntos a la vista de todo el mundo".

-Llegamos señorita- dijo el taxista deteniendo el auto frente a un edificio blanco.

Hermione salió de su ensoñación y bajo del auto, con ayuda del taxista sacó su maleta para después pagarle.

Subió a su departamento y ya dentro oyó como el teléfono sonaba, contestó.

-Ya te extraño- dijo una voz del otro lado del auricular.

-Yo también, odio tener que irme, odio dejarte.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-No sé cuando regresaré…

Toc toc.

-… llaman a la puerta, me tengo que ir, te amo.

-También te amo.

…_**Don't know when I'll be back again,**_

_**Oh babe I hate to go.**_

* * *

Heyhey!

Ya sé, ya sé... siglos sin actualizar pero fue un semestre abrumador, no por la escuela sino por mis compromisos artísticos (una obra y parece que fue una temporada)... El amor también hizo de las suyas el 24 de Diciembre y no fue algo muy bonito precisamente (ya le odio un 30%)...

Pero basta! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! De verdad espero que este 2011 sea el año de los mexicanos porque ya fue suficiente del narcotráfico, de la corrupción y de la impunidad. Espero que todos nosotros nos unamos para combatir estás tres cosas porque de nosotros depende, no del gobierno, nosotros debemos imponernos.

Ahora sí, después de este mensaje pagado con mis impuestos hahaha...

Sé que es un song-fic corto, un poco diferente a los pasados...el chiste de este song-fic era interpretar las estrofas de esta hermosa canción que no es de Janis Joplin pero amo su versión aunque al parecer la que tengo tampoco es Janis Joplin pufff...es algo melancólico pero al final de todo una historia de amor sin muchos rodeos... yo diría que es como un capitulo en la vida diaria de ellos...

Espero ya no estar tan ausente como hasta ahora pero la verdad tengo 2 obras de teatro en puerta donde soy personaje principal (modestia aparte), inicio otro semestre y al parecer la próxima semana tengo un casting para la obra "Mentiras: el musical" que montarán aquí en Cancún.

Gracias a todos los que leen mis fics, espero se animen a dejarme un coment :D ...

Saludos y Besos!

:)


End file.
